


Ninjago Chronicles: The Story.

by Ninjaman2



Series: Ninjago Chronicles [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Plot, Story within a Story, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Those of you that follow my Tumblr might have heard me mention this once or twice, Ninjago Chronicles is a AU that me and two of my friends (one being The New World Saga's co-writer) have had since the dawn of Ninjago. And as I'm taking a break from The New World 3 for sanity reasons, I've decided to summarise each season of Ninjago Chronicles for the sake of understanding when I upload Chronicles themed stories. Chapter size varies dependent on how much is different, how much is worth mentioning, and how new the season is. Trust me, the last six seasons are long and heavy.





	1. Pilot 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing every season up until the March of The Oni equivalent as from there, I'm likely to write them as actual stories. Also, this is the first time any of us has ever written down whats happened, so essentially: the whole thing was improv.

Season one remains mostly the same between Chronicles and the original story.

Wu arrives at the blacksmith shop, meets Kai and Nya, Nya is kidnapped, Kai become Wu’s student. After training for some time, Kai encounters two more students and meets Zane and Cole. Wu explains that there was another however he isn’t joining them. The trio and Wu set off the caves of disperse where along the way they encounter Jay who did some training with Wu previously but desired to continue his education so stayed in Ninjago city. However, realizing the uniqueness of the situation, he rushes back and encounters the others, becoming the blue ninja. From there, the events that happen are exactly the same except instead of Wu taking the sword to the underworld, Samukai takes the other weapons down there and Garmadon taunts Kai into bringing the Sword of fire to the underworld by showing him an image of his sister. The ninja find their dragons and journey to the underworld where Wu battles Samukai and the ninja defeat the skeleton army using the tornado of creation. After freeing Nya, the original plot continues as such.

Cole was very serious as a ninja. Rarely smiling, never making jokes, he followed Wu’s instructions to the letter and enjoyed pointing out how bad Kai and Jay were for ever mission. While he would eventually warm up to them, this was his nature for quite some time.

Jay is still the over the top jokester from the original and likewise Kai is still arrogant and overconfident.

Zane is calculation and very serious, often unmoving in his expressions and like Cole followed Wu’s instructions very closely.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 16
  * Cole: 20
  * Zane: 50 (built 50 years previous)
  * Jay: 16
  * Nya: 11



 


	2. Pilot 2

After returning to Ninjago, the ninja immediately have their golden weapons taken away from them by Wu who believes that they aren’t ready to wield them yet. As he trains them, Whiplash assumes leadership of the skeleton army after Samukai’s destruction and begins and all-out assault on the ninja to reclaim the golden weapons. The ninja split off in an attempt to fight back against the skeleton army however as they are all separated, they are easily defeated. Eventually each of them escape their holdings and regroup at the dojo where they realize that they are stronger working together, so they team up to defeat the invading army which began to attack the dojo. They steal the golden weapons from Wu, he does know they did this but allows it, and use them against their enemy. With the skeletons defeated and their forces scattered, Wu allows the ninja to properly use the golden weapons and gives them the dragon suits.

Ages:  
• Kai: 16  
• Cole: 20  
• Zane: 50  
• Jay: 16  
• Nya: 11


	3. Rise of the Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only part of Ninjago Chronicles anyone had written before was the ages of the ninja in each season - I did that.

It’s been around a year since Whiplash was repelled by back to the underworld and Ninjago has known peace. The ninja have taken the time to rest and relax. Unfortunately destiny calls and the ninja get a report of a sighting of Lord Garmadon. Rushing to Jamanakai village, the meet Lloyd Garmadon. After bothering him immensely, the ninja return to the monastery, but not after finding the scroll of the green ninja, which tells not only of a green ninja who will rise above the others, but of a helper. Someone who, in the final battle, shall carry the green one’s strength, while giving them the power they need to defeat the dark lord. Instantly assuming themselves to be the legendry green ninja, the group return to the monastery and begin their tournament. The show continues as normal until the ninja find the bounty. Instead of The Destiny’s Bounty, they find a ship called Destiny Hunter, which while being smaller, ends up being used for the same purpose. The rest continues as par until Pythor unites the serpentines tribes and the season ends. (Because the next season is the next wave of sets, this might be a recurring trend btw).

Ages:  
• Kai: 17  
• Cole: 21  
• Zane: 51  
• Jay: 17  
• Nya: 12  
• Lloyd: 6 (yes, 6, originally 5, now 6)


	4. The Great Devourer

Based on the second wave of the second season of sets. This season focuses on the introduction of the other serpentine races in a larger capacity. With all serpentine tribes released by Pythor, Ninjago isn’t in a good way. The snakes terrorise every small town and major city. This, ladies and gentlemen (and others), is where Ninjago truly becomes Ninjago Chronicles. The changes begin here. 

One of the first major events is a hostage situation in Ninjago City. A bunch of Venomari rob a small bank in Ninjago City and kidnap a group of six civilians. The ninja rush in to save them and begin a lengthy chase. Eventually, they find and defeat them (eventually though, the ninja will be killing their enemies as most of them threaten the realms) however, not without problems. One casualty. A young teenage girl, maybe sixteen/seventeen, with blonde hair pushed into a messy ponytail, blue eyes and square glasses. Geeky, socially awkward, but gave her life to stop a Serpentine from stabbing a small child. Her name was Crystal. The Serpentine, robbed of its kill, took its anger out on the girl by destroying her body. When the ninja arrived, she was a mess of blood and separated parts, the worst part… she was still alive briefly. When they were able to rescue the victims and return them to their families. The ninja personally returned her body to her father who lived alone in a small house outside Ninjago City. They explain how, as they learnt from the other victims, that she was a hero. Zane handed her body to her father to be buried and he still treated the ninja like heroes and told them he’d be eternally grateful. (This is important. We’ll return to this in time)

When Zane discovers his true potential, he still struggles with the truth of his robotic reality. He distances himself from the humans on the ship however Jay keeps forcing himself onto Zane as a way to comfort the confused Nindroid and eventually helps him through his pseudo-depression and brings him back to the rest of the team. From here, the ninja continue to discover their true potentials as normal and the rest doesn’t play out similarly to in the original series.

When Jay discovers his powers, he seems different. Then his powers overload him, and he falls unconscious. Upon awakening, they see Jay’s eyes are clouded over and his voice seems deeper/different. This Jay then goes on a mini rampage using Jay’s elemental powers for destruction. In his elemental state, the ninja can’t fight the flying electrified ninja. It isn’t until Jay runs out of energy that he stops. When Jay awakes next, he’s back to normal. However Zane gets a brain scan done and its discovered that Jay has gained a supressed new personality, which seems to activate with use of his true potential powers. They name this other Jay: Leo. (This is crucial to the plot of Chronicles so remember this)

Ages:  
• Kai: 17  
• Cole: 21  
• Zane: 51  
• Jay: 17  
• Nya: 12  
• Lloyd: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual stuff with the Great Devourer does happen, I just didn't write about it


	5. Skeletons + Snakes (These early parts didn't really have names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only early part I vividly remember. I vividly remember the three day siege.

Garmadon is gone and the great devourer is destroyed. Now the serpentine are the main issue. But as the ninja and Samurai X hunt down the snakes, they begin to run into more and more skeletons, and they realize that Whiplash is still alive. Skales, new king of the serpentine, had forged an alliance with the fellow ninja hating villainous faction of skeletons. The ninja receive a call for aid from the desert city of Pyra. Its neighbouring villages and accumulated land had been conquered by this combined army. Without elemental powers, golden weapons, or much help other than the town’s guards, the ninja must fight back against two joint armies numbering 50,000 in men (and women). The siege lasts nearly four days and three nights and nearly all the ninja die. But eventually with heavy casualties on both sides (mainly due to a massive sandstorm on the second day), the ninja defeat both armies and the serpentine disappear into the desert.

Tracing the skeleton’s retreat to the Frozen Barrens, the ninja journey there, where they find Jay’s parents. In case you couldn’t tell at this point, Jay is my favourite ninja and suffers from a severe case of main-characteritis (what Lloyd has in the TV show), this ends after Possession (though Cole gets it a bit). In the Frozen Barrens, Jay’s head is damaged in such a way it is ripped clean off. But it wasn’t his head. Instead it was a metal exoskeleton of Jay’s head which was attached to an exoskeleton body over a reptilian body. Revealing a reptilian creature underneath. Jay is shocked and horrified by this discovery. He had no clue. The suit itself is highly advanced, far too advanced to have been built by someone from Ninjago. His parents explain that they found him in some strange pod outside their Junkyard alongside this suit with instructions on how it worked. They believe Jay to be an alien of some kind. The suit itself is partly organic so it ages, in a sense. Ed figures out how to change how it looks and makes it look like he did as a child. And they raised the lizard boy as their son for years. They apologise for not revealing the truth at some point, but he is past understanding, there is only rage. He returns to their new ship: The Destiny’s Bounty, which was given to them by Ninjago City for helping destroy the Devourer (as y’know, they did all the work, not Garmadon, so they surely should have gotten the credit, not that kill stealer). There, in his room, he completely removes the suit and looks at his complete true form. Zane, who is at this point Jay’s best friend, tries to console him about discovering everything you thought you were was a lie but Jay yells at him with the old “You can’t possibly understand what I’m going through”. And that night, he leaves. The ninja begin a hunt for him, but Wu calls it off, telling them that he’ll return, when he’s ready. But asked Ed and Edna to tell him everything they know about Jay’s origin and species. With the Skeleton’s lost and Serpentine disappeared. The ninja can’t help but feel empty, despite their recent victory, so they dedicate themselves to training Lloyd.

The next week, a young man comes to the ninja wearing a red Gi and asks them to let him join. They refuse. The next day, he returns. They refuse. The next day, he returns. So they ask him why. The man has a girlfriend and a young girl, he never made the right choices in life and with all the danger in Ninjago, he wants to help make the world a better place. However within two weeks, he’s dead. In a battle against a rouge band of Skeletons he’s stabbed and falls into a deep crevasse. The ninja can see him from the top, but they don’t collect his body as they can’t find a safe way in or out. And so, with a heavy heart they leave Jax Rink, and seek out his family to inform them of the news, unfortunately, they never find them. (Remember this, it’ll be important).

Ages:  
• Kai: 17  
• Cole: 21  
• Zane: 51  
• Jay: 17  
• Nya: 12  
• Lloyd: 6


	6. The Mega Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was 12 when this happened so forgive our lack of creativity here and in other early parts.

The. Exact. Literal. Same.  
The only difference being that there is no fake Jay at the start, and when Wu and Nya go to Mistaké for tomorrow’s tea, she explains that they just missed a strange hooded man who asked for the tea. Nya begins chasing the figure’s possible location as he couldn’t have gotten far but Wu thinks they the mysterious man and they have the same goal. Instead of Lloyd using the tea he gets from Wu, he gets it from the man and after returning to normal. The man is revealed to be Jay. He meets Dareth and re-joins the group as the Blue ninja. He knows who he is now: Jay Walker. Then his body began to glow a pale green and the group realised that this helper of the green ninja is Jay. Other than that, exact same.

Now, for something completely different. How about a serpentine defector? Bitta is a Fangpyre mechanic with a Rattle-copter who rebels and joins the ninja. She also has a crush on Cole. The ninja also begin running into this shadow ninja. His gi is completely black and so is his flesh and skin, showing no detail or shape whatsoever. The only bit of colour other than black on his body is a purple belt around his waist. He wields a black serrated short sword.

Ages:  
• Kai: 18  
• Cole: 22  
• Zane: 52  
• Jay: 18  
• Nya: 13  
• Lloyd: 7/15 (tomorrow’s tea)


	7. The Final Battle

The climatic finale. Epic battles, suspenseful action. Is what you should expect… unfortunately this Season is the exact fucking same as Canon. All the same stuff happens. Well, until the end. Unlike in canon, when Lloyd turns into the golden ninja. Its Jay supporting Lloyd to the overlord and in the midst of the battle uses the elemental blades on Lloyd allowing him the transform. (If you’ve read Hanging in the Balance, Jay and Lloyd being that last two ninja in the opening is a reference to this). Also, when Lloyd destroys the Overlord, instead of Garmadon being returned from his Oni form to his human form and being good. He remains a four-armed Oni, but completely good.

Ages:  
• Kai: 19  
• Cole: 23  
• Zane: 53  
• Jay: 19  
• Nya: 14  
• Lloyd: 16


	8. Sea Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given that we had no new sets, no leaks or teasers for 2014's Ninjago return, we genuinely though that the final battle was the end. But we refused (Daga Kotowaru!) to end it there. So this is the first original season.

Right, before we begin this one. Real bad case of Main-Characteritis for Jay in this Season. Also as a lore thing with no real relevance to the situation, age of consent in this Ninjago is 17. Lego is from Denmark where age is 15. I’m British where age is 16. A lot of the world’s Lego fans have an 18-consent age. Ninjago is based of East Asia where its mostly 13. Therefore, 17 as a compromise. This really doesn’t matter as there is little to no sex in this series until the characters are in their late 20s.

A small cruise boat goes missing just off the coast of Ninjago and with Lloyd spending time with his family, the rest of the ninja go out on the Bounty (the Hunter got destroyed on the dark island instead) to investigate. Eventually they find a small island of rocks where all 70 people on the boat are huddling in fear. Then out of the water rises a blueish green serpent which looks like the Great Devourer. It explains (yes, it talks) that it destroyed the boat but kept the people alive to create hostages to force the ninja to meet him would using their weapons against him. He had important things to say. A calamity would come to ninja – he is a prophecy serpent, he knew this. And unless the ninja prevent the events leading up to the calamity, it’ll destroy Ninjago. But the serpent feels that if someone who isn’t a ninja intervenes then the calamity will happen so instead of telling the ninja what’ll happen and how to stop it, he gives them riddles which when they solve them, they will discover the event due to happen. The ninja are suspicious but then a voice tells them it’s not lying. Garmadon. Garmadon had snuck onto the boat at some point. He knew evil and lying and felt that the serpent was being truthful about this calamity. The ninja return to Ninjago and Wu and Garmadon attempt to solve the riddle, meanwhile, Jay and Zane go to see Zane’s father in his tree-lab. There, Jay puts forward some ideas for upgrades for Zane, alongside blueprints of how they are done. Dr Julien is slightly on the fence as he views his son as perfect, but Zane likes the idea. Though these upgrades are never completed during this Season, they are still plot relevant.

Wu solves the riddle and the ninja head to a small fishing town which they wait at and eventually a gang of around 50 serpentine turn up. The ninja realize that not every serpentine must have been loyal to Skales and remained loyal to Pythor and so the ninja stop the serpentine from destroying the town. The ninja try to get the captured snakes to tell them what the calamity is, but they only laugh. Bitta attempts to reason with them but they call her a traitor or otherwise ignore her. With the snake arrested, the ninja return to the sea serpent who gives them two more riddles. The group split up to deal with each threat revealed by a riddle. Garmadon returns to his family feeling that the ninja and Wu can handle the situation. At the village Jay goes to with Nya, Zane, and Bitta, he overhears snakes discussing a ‘Soul of the Sea’. Again, the ninja defeat and try to make them talk to no avail. Once the group meet up, they return to the sea serpent who believes that this ‘Soul of the Sea’ is likely to course of the calamity. Believing that unless they can find and destroy this Soul, they should give it to the serpent to take far away from Ninjago through the ocean, they go find Misako to see how much she knows. Jay, however, begins to get suspicious of the serpent. After Misako is questioned on the soul, Jay questions what she knows about the Great Devourer. Obviously, she’d know a lot seeing as her husband only became evil because of it. She explains that she’d heard rumour of there being children of the Devourer, however all historical and biological sources state that the Devourer was the only one of its species and therefore had no compatible breeding partners. Despite this, Jay then begins to follow up these rumours while the rest of the ninja track down the location of the soul to an underground temple, under an underwater lake, under Ninjago City Bay (This will come back later).

Meanwhile, Jay journeys to Ouroboros where he discovers ancient carving which, with Misako’s help reveals that the GD did have children. Three. However they were separated from it by its mother and the youngest was taken to its mother’s home territory as it shared its species with the mother. It would absorb saltwater to grow over the years. Yep. That’s right. The Sea Serpent is the child of the Great Devourer. And, to force the female serpent to mate with the GD, the GD somehow stole its soul and encase it in crystal. Is the crystal were to be returned to it or its offspring: calamity for all creatures would happen. Jay realises that this must be the ‘Soul of the Sea’ and rushed to meet the ninja before they deliver the soul. However its too late. When Jay arrives in Ninjago City, the ninja have already delivered the soul to the serpent which then grows 3 times as big and causes a giant Tsunami which washes over Ninjago City causing massive amounts of destructions. The serpent the uses the water to create a massive sinkhole in Ninjago City bay to swallow the city. However, the ninja don’t see this. Using their elemental blades to transform into their true potential forms. The ninja except for Jay attempt to combat the creature alongside the Bounty (The Hunter gets destroyed on the Dark Island instead of the Bounty) and the X Mech. However, after watching the Mech get swatted like a fly; Jay gives up on trying to not use his powers and unleashes his true potential and after Kai, Cole, and Zane are all knocked out of their elemental forms and into the crashed Bounty (with an unhealthy speed) Jay flies at great speed through the heart of the serpent (using up all his energy to give himself the force he needed to penetrate the snake’s tough scales. The ninja and Wu managed to stop a second much large Tsunami from happening and unknowingly stopped the sinkhole from consuming Ninjago but are found by the coast guard unconscious and bloody. The general population thinks the ninja are dead until a certain female serpentine comes to their aid and air lifts them in her helicopter. The sinkhole swallows the Bounty shortly after. Much of Ninjago city is left in ruins (much more than in the final battle). But a man who had recently gotten quite famous for his technological discoveries and advancements has a plan for the reconstruction of the city… and a certain love for the ninja for bringing his daughter back…  
Also, the other team from the double riddle had to fight the Shadow Ninja, in case you were wondering.

Ages:  
• Kai: 20  
• Cole: 24  
• Zane: 54  
• Jay: 20  
• Nya: 15  
• Lloyd: 17


	9. Rebooted 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When writing Rebooted, I discovered that since so much happens and its so long, I decided to split it into two chapters.

Season 9: Rebooted.

It has been 1 year since the battle with the sea serpent. Wu opened a school for orphans and the ninja worked there as teachers. Zane’s father passed away shortly before the beginning of the season. Jay has visited New Ninjago City several times as he was working with Borg Industries instead of working as a teacher. He was able to secure the school and ninja a trip to see the main HQ of the business and take a tour of the facility. Unfortunately, Lloyd is away but they send him a message to tell him where they’ve gone so he can get to the city quickly on his dragon. At the city, Borg meets and greets the ninja and introduces them to his robot assistant PIXAL who is intrigued by Zane’s hardware and performs a system scan of him to learn what she can. (In the words of Edna: aww, robot love). Borg delivers the ninja the statue of him and tells Kai that building upon the site of the Overlord’s defeat was wrong. In the lift, the ninja drop the statue which reveals new suits and two technoblades. Then of course the lift tries to kill them. The two blades that were in the statue were Cole’s and Jay’s. Eventually they escape to the ground floor and Cole accidentally swings his blade against one of the attacking police mechs and hacks its system. Jay then tries the other one out on a nearby tank. All chaos then breaks loose as the Overlord takes control of all technology in New Ninjago City to retake the technoblades. When cornered, Lloyd arrives on his golden dragon and stalls the robots giving everyone the time they need to escape. Whilst fleeing, Cole’s and Jay’s systems receive a pre-recorded message from Borg explaining what the technoblades to and that he was planning to hide all four across Ninjago, so they’d be out of the Overlord’s reach, unfortunately he only had time to hide two of them: Zane’s and Kai’s. He also explains what they do and that the other two are hidden in places of importance to the Ninja – being one of the loudest supporters of the Ninja, he knew a lot about them. Zane was badly damaged, and they presumed that the Overlord would head to the school to find them so the ninja journey to Garmadon’s dojo to seek refuge. After fixing Zane and explain to Garmadon what happened to Wu, the ninja realize that they’re looking for four weapons which were put in specific places, so they journey to the Frozen Barrens, specifically, the Ice Temple where the Shurikens of Ice were hidden. While there they get attacked by three Nindroids, one calling himself Cryptor; Jay responds poorly to this and reveals that the upgrades to Zane that he had wanted to do, he and Borg had built into a separate entity called Cryptor – Cryptor was never finished by Jay and now the Overlord had corrupted his tool of good into a weapon of evil. The goal was to make a group or army of Cryptor’s so Ninjago would be safe, with the ninja happy in retirement. Zane manages to find the Technoblade while the rest of the group battle Cryptor. Making a daring escape, partly involving Zane hacking one of the hover-copters to allow the team to make a quick getaway, the ninja return to the monastery where the three technoblades are then stolen by PIXAL who is defeated by Zane and hacked to return her to normal. She reveals the plan of the Overlord to steal Lloyd’s golden power and while Garmadon tries to convince his son to go into hiding, Lloyd refuses to abandon his friends, especially in light of his failure to destroy the Overlord. Meanwhile, most of the team are furious with Jay for creating Cryptor and refuse to hear him out over the situation; except for Zane, who understands Jay’s reasonings and almost enjoys the idea of having a brother. Meanwhile, Borg Industries continues its factory work to create hundreds of Nindroids based of Zane’s and Cryptor’s plans.

Garmadon’s dojo is then attacked by this Nindroid army shortly later forcing the ninja to flee. Wondering how else they could stop such an almost unbeatable force – the sheer power of the Nindroids creating further distain towards Jay – the ninja realize after managing to defeat a few that they, unlike Zane, have no centralised power source and so logically they guess that the Nindroids ran on the same power source as New Ninjago City. Journeying to the Power Plant in The Floating Ruins, the ninja found an ambush from Cryptor and discovered that the Ruins were the resting point of the final Technoblade. Kai was able to seize the blade while the ninja sealed themselves inside the central control unit. PIXAL tried to distract the main group, however, gets quickly overpowered the amount of Nindroids so Zane rushes out to save her, but this lets Mindroid in.  The ninja use Mindroid and the other Nindroids in the same way to destroy the core and overload the system but realising how much energy was going to be released and how that could lead to the place exploding and killing the ninja, Jay tries to absorb/protect the rest of the team from the energy blast which knocks him into a coma and really, really hurt. The ninja manage to find the final Technoblade and encounter Zane holding PIXAL’s unconscious body.

The ninja go to the junkyard where their vehicles are converted to solar power and Kai finds a jet which he hacks into his new vehicle. PIXAL is given half of Zane’s power source. NO LOVE TRIANGLE. Jay and Nya still like each other, yes, but there isn’t a stupid love triangle for a few reasons.

  1. Its bad/lazy writing (though I did put a love triangle in TNW2 my bad writing made it unnoticeable)
  2. The one in Ninjago was unnecessary and boring
  3. Its mainly my story and I’m a JAYA shipper so sorry Cole x Nya fans, none of that here



The ninja are then attacked by a strange shadow which they realize is some form of the overlord. It tries to convince Lloyd he’s in danger, but Lloyd won’t listen. They defeat it and it vanishes, so the ninja continue to New Ninjago City, where they encounter the robotified Cyrus Borg. He informs the ninja that the Overlord is indeed after Lloyd’s golden power but due to him not using it in what’s been around a month and a half now since the fall of New Ninjago City, the Overlord has struggled to track him. Borg reveals his plan to the ninja about the Digiverse but admits that it’ll take days from now to get finish. That night, with what little power Borg industries has, it’s Nindroid sensors go off and they detect a small army of Nindroids marching into the city. Journeying out, the ninja find Cryptor and the Overlord’s ghost form waiting patiently. The Overlord explains that Lloyd is in danger; the golden power is one that requires the complete mental and physical commitment of one’s soul and body to use and if that isn’t given it could have disastrous impacts upon their body, so if Lloyd continues to not use his powers, he could die a very painful death as the golden power expels itself from him to find a new host (because it thinks Lloyd is dead), the ninja, rightly, think that’s bullshit and ignore them. The army retreats which gives the ninja three days to think. In this time, Zane approaches PIXAL and inquires about something he noticed while holding her after the power went out, parts of her body weren’t metal, but rather flesh. Specifically, her mid-section, her left-upper-chest (left breast), left arm, her waist areas (baby maker), and right thigh. Borg, hearing this, explains to the whole ninja the truth about PIXAL. PIXAL isn’t a robot he built to assist him in his work. She’s the reason he is now partly robotic himself, she’s living proof that cyborgs could be made. You remember when I said that Zane giving that man his daughter’s body back and how her body was mostly there was important earlier. PIXAL is actually Crystal, Borgs daughter rebuilt as a cyborg after her death. She didn’t know this but is happy she does and now she feels closer to her father (Zane’s heart helps with this new amount of emotions she feels). Then, as if the ruin this beautiful moment, Lloyd explodes. Literally.

To be continued.


	10. Rebooted 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space... the final straw with my creative genius like I think we spent a week coming up with more interesting ways of the ninja getting back to ninjago then just; "We bUiLT a ShIPP SpLacE" and then went home. We wasted a week because we just did that except its like 5% more interesting and raised 10% more questions.

When Lloyd explodes, the whole room is filled with golden energy which blasts through everyone, connecting with Lloyd, Jay, and Garmadon specifically. Then when the light and smoke cleared, they found a body. Lying unconscious was a young man, probably around 18, so one year younger than Lloyd, with blonde hair but like Jay’s, facially looks like a young Garmadon/Lloyd but with a slightly bulkier body then Lloyd in terms of muscle mass and he is wearing the golden elemental gi. Also when the smoke clears they see that Garmadon is no longer evil looking and four armed, but fully human again. When Lloyd fought the Overlord, he wanted to destroy it but since he knew his father was in there, he didn’t want to kill him and so not all of his power was used against the Overlord – thus, four armed Garmadon remained, so now when this power exploded out of him; it purified Garmadon fully.

That being said, Lloyd wasn’t dead like the power thought so some of it still remained in him. After putting the new figure on a bed in one of the rooms at the top of Borg Tower, the ninja try to figure out what just happened, Lloyd tests to see if he can still use the golden power – he can and they realise they’ve just told the Overlord he could so he finally listens to his father and they run away. Soon after, the ninja learn that the Overlord hard drive had been removed and following security footage, they see the hooded figure and find his hiding spot in the sewers and are forced to fight evil Wu. The two then flee but not without leaving a scale. The ninja journey to the Stone Warrior Tomb and learn to legend of the Golden Master, defend the serpentine and discover Zane can’t do Spinjitzu without PIXAL. With the time he needed gotten, Borg has completed the Digiverse chairs and sends the ninja into the Digiverse. Shortly before this, Lloyd is captured in Hiroshi’s Labyrinth by Pythor and Garmadon thrown into the ocean, presumed dead. Also the figure woke up. They’ve got golden eyes, like Lloyd has (currently while he has the golden power). Turns out he’s got no memories and Nya looks after him while the ninja finish up the chairs and she names him Martin. While Lloyd is captured, he realizes that the Overlord didn’t know that Lloyd’s power exploded out of him and still thinks he has it all. The ninja go into the Digiverse as normal.

Now, nothing new happens inside the Digiverse, however, the Overlord’s shadow attacks Borg Tower with the rest of Cryptor’s army and Martin steps up to help, he doesn’t know much but the ninja have been nice to him since he woke up that the others look like bad people so he’s willing to fight. While Nya fights the Nindroids, Martin fights the ghost Overlord and ends up being thrown at a wall and passes straight through it. Martin is a form made of golden energy, his is both a physical figure and a manifestation of energy – he can control his corporealness, also right now he can fly (don’t worry about that it’s never done again because then he’d be too overpowered). So him and the shadow Overlord have a flying battle outside of Borg Tower, Nya has a mech battle against a robot army inside of Borg Tower, and Garmadon in a robot outfit fights his Robotified brother both inside and outside Borg Tower. Simple, right? After purging the Overlord from the hard drive and Martin accidentally firing a golden blast at the shade destroying it completely, the ninja return to meet Martin who is unconscious again, but this time with ragged breathing and a slowing heart rate. After they find Lloyd and realize that Wu has been turned into a robot and might never been turned back, like Borg, he has a mini existential crisis before defaulting back to Wise Sensei Wu and the ninja journey to the dark island to see if the Temple of Light can help them save Martin. While there (this is like a week later btw), the ninja find the Nindroid army recovering under new leadership, Pythor, while the main ninja try to figure out how to save Martin, Dareth (yep he’s here) has an excellent idea. Fight one big army with another. So he puts on the helmet of darkness and theres a big Stone Army vs Nindroid army fight (both of the Overlord’s armies fighting each other, thought that was very clever I did). Lloyd uses what little golden power he has left to light the unlit basin outside the temple and a great golden fire ignites and unsure of themselves, they put Martin inside it. He lives. And when he awakes, he’s even more powerful and has some of his memories back.

Essentially, he’s the physical manifestation of the First Spinjitzu Master’s power, or a section of it, with a life cycle, the ability to age, think on its own, eat, sleep, and be human. More accurately, he’s a reincarnation of the FSM, made up of Garmadon’s wisdom, Jay’s youth, and Lloyd’s strength and loyalty. Wu and Garmadon are obviously weirded out by the fact this 18-year-old is calling himself their father, but their wise enough to accept it. Unfortunately, Martin still doesn’t really have a name (because we haven’t been given the FSM’s name yet) so he decides to still go by Martin. Martin then explains something he found odd. During his fight with the Overlord, the Overlord realised that Lloyd had lost most of his golden power and that Martin was most of it. He could have stopped the transference and sent some of his army to capture Martin but instead continued to try and kill him – meaning, the Overlord or anyone else can’t take the power from Martin because he is the power. Lloyd then decides that since Martin is power that cannot be stolen but his power could be – and now all of Ninjago knew this, then it made sense for him to give up his powers to stop another incident like this. Lloyd gives away his golden power and the four ninja get their elemental powers.

From there, other than the ninja struggling to teach Martin Spinjitzu (he’s not very good at it), the plot continues as such. It’s not until the ninja are stranded on the asteroid that thing change. In a fight against a Nindroid, Jay’s helmet its broken and they think he’s going to die but then they discover that he (as an alien) could breathe on the asteroid, his face plate is damaged revealing he scaly head underneath slightly and its only causing him issues so his removes the space suit and put the exoskeletal head away, revealing alien face. When the discover the spaceship is destroyed and they have no way home, the ninja notice something staring at them from a distance. Looking, Zane realises that it looks identical to Jay. Jay approaches it and upon hearing his voice, is breaks down into tears and hugs him. It leads Jay and the ninja to its village where they are treated like heroes and the alien reveals that: a) it’s a she, b) she’s Jay’s mother. Jay is lost for words, but they spend hours talking about the last 22 years of Jay’s life. Asking why he was on Earth anyway, she explains that their home world (nearby, just on the edge of the galaxy) was a dead moon long before their species evolved, so when they got smart enough, they settled on the asteroid when it got close enough to the planet, but the planet was soon to explode and with so many wondering if they would ever make it to the asteroid, she sent Jay to Earth to be safe as probes had found the Venomari tribe of serpentine looked similar to their species and so he should’ve been safe. Shortly after, his father went after the child to look after him and bring him home, but neither returned and she assumed they were both dead. She is chieftain of the tribe (their species is small enough to be one tribe) and so he is technically a prince of an alien species. Meanwhile the Nindroids had returned to Ninjago. Jay explains how he’s important on Earth and needs to return and help protect it, his mother really doesn’t want him to go be realises that she’s not been in his life long enough to tell him what to do, so they help the ninja build a ship to return home. One more thing, the time difference between the home world and Earth meant that Jay was likely a young child when his father would have arrived, and it’s probably only been around two of three years since his mother sent Jay to earth – space travel time differences are convenient.

The ninja return to Ninjago where they meet up with the rest of the team to defeat the Golden Master. Martin had stayed on Earth btw. All is the same except for when the Overlord does Spinjitzu as Martin suddenly summons his golden dragon (think is Deus ex-Machina; Lloyd did the same) and tries to hold back the Overlord however it’s too strong so they just flee to the Temple of Fortitude. Btw, since Martin was within the shield when it went up, its anti-golden powers doesn’t affect him. Also Martin decides, after they get the stone armour that since the Overlord has golden weapons, they should have golden weapons and out of energy creates fake versions of the four golden weapons that the ninja can summon at will like how they summon elemental powers (golden energy = creation so yes he can do that, shut up). From there, it’s the same, and yes, sadly Zane does die. Or does he?

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 22
  * Cole: 26
  * Zane: 56
  * Jay: 22
  * Nya: 17
  * Lloyd: 19
  * Martin: 18




	11. Evil Zane

Season 10: Evil Zane

Gee, I wonder what the main villain of this arc is… I never could guess… yes, its lazy, no we couldn’t come up with any better ideas, and yes it is canon – DOTD made it canon – you’ll see why eventually.

For now… lets get into the second weirdest original season we’ve come up with.

 

So Zane’s dead. But they haven’t buried him yet because they are to rebuild New Ninjago City then give him and nice funeral. At best its been around a month or two since Zane died and the ninja have dispersed like they did at the start Season 4. However, no body has a clue were Jay is. The other ninja have occasional liked social media photos or sent a happy birthday message, but Jay has been off grid. Which is understandable because Zane and Jay were inseparable – if Jay wasn’t head of heels for Nya, then technoshipping would be a thing. They assume that Jay could’ve found a way back into space and left earth behind to live with his species, but they doubt it. Eventually, Lloyd decides to get the team back together and manages to convince everyone to come back (except of Jay and Martin). Jay for obvious reasons but Martin didn’t respond because he’s training on the dark island. Martin woke up with no memories and Zane was one of his only friends and like a week or two later and he’s dead – understandably Martin’s pretty broken right now.

Zane’s body (all there except for face plate which Jay has) is currently in a coffin which is accidently dropped on a pile of Nindroids (including Cryptor) who were leaking the fluid that runs through the Nindroids, some of it got into Zane.

While the ninja are thinking about what to do, Nindroids start reactivating and attacking so once again the ninja are defending the city. The team struggle to figure out who is leading the Nindroids since Pythor is missing, presumed too small to be a threat, Cryptor is dead, and so they have no clue who it could be. Eventually, they storm Borg industries to find PIXAL and figure out what’s going only to discover she’s been gone almost as long as the ninja have and the Nindroids have taken over. The ninja flee the city and hide in the Samurai X cave trying to figure out what’s going on and they manage to learn that scientists and engineers from across Ninjago are being taken to Borg industries for something. Lloyd sneaks into Ninjago city only to find Cyrus Borg hiding out beneath the toward, he informs Lloyd that the person in charge is working on some sought of bio-weapon infused with nanites designs to instantly robotify humans it comes in contact with – it dies off very quickly but a short time is all it needs and if the human has already be robotified then it takes over their mind so Wu and Borg are still in danger. He also talks about the construction of a canon to launch the bioweapon across Ninjago.

Lloyd leaves but promises to return and informs the ninja of what he learn, realising that the Nindroids would need a massive amount of materials and the Junkyard is the perfect place to get them. While there, they discover the Nindroids are under strict order not to harm Jay’s parents. Which is weird because they also don’t seem interested in capturing them, then they see the person leading the Nindroids, can you guess? Its Zane. He looks the exact same except his white stone armour suit is now black and the blue bits are red, I would give him sunglasses but then he’d be to evil. The Nindroids spot the ninja and attack them, Zane even gives them the order to. But once the Nindroids have enough materials, they leave, and everyone is very confused. Once they makes sure Ed and Edna are ok, the return to base and try to figure out what just happened. But while they do this, Jay arrives. He claims that the time and space was what he needed to clear is mind and so long as nobody mentions Zane for a while, he should be good. Oh… no… so the ninja try to explain what’s going on without mentioning Zane and all go to New Ninjago City to stop the Zane’s plan but while they were there Kai lets slip that Zane is the villain and Jay gets very angry. But when the others side with Kai – he gets angrier. So much so, that he sounds somewhat like Leo when he yells at them (go back to chapter 4 to if you don’t remember/know who Leo is), anyway, he claims that is probably Cryptor in Zane’s body or the Overlord or something pretending to be Zane but for them to claim it to be Zane is a horrible besmirching of his name. Nya tries to explain that in Zane’s eyes, they could see it was 100% Zane. The ninja then get ambushed along the way and Jay leaves; the main group manage to sneak back to base but the Nindroids were waiting for them there. They get captured, but Lloyd manages to escape. Jay then gets inside of New Ninjago City and walks into Borg Tower, the Nindroids don’t stop him, he wants to see this ‘Zane’ and they take him to the main control room where he finds Zane and after talking, Jay realises that it is Zane; Zane’s code, programming, mind, body, and soul, but something about him is twisted and turned. Zane doesn’t want to turn Jay into a robot and instead was Jay at his side, they would be brothers forever. Obviously Jay refuses and several Nindroids jump out of the shadows to ambush him and Zane explains that they keep him captive until the activation of his weapon, once that happens – he’ll let Jay freely live his life.

Then a hover-copter shoots open the window and tells Jay to get in – he does and finds PIXAL was piloting it. Then Zane’s exposed robot eye turns red and the Nindroids attack the vehicle so PIXAL flies it away once Jay’s inside. PIXAL then explains that she had gone to his father’s grave to have her own private burial the day before the event started but her sensors detected Zane was still online; but his data was corrupted – heart they shared no longer seemed connected. She tapped into the city’s systems and discovered that the Nindroids had been reactivated by Zane and she saw on the security cameras that Jay was going to be ambushed, so she rushed to his rescue. As they escaped the city, the encountered Lloyd in the Badlands and explained that the team had been captured so Jay went to rescue them while he sent Lloyd and PIXAL to the Dark Island to get Martin. Jay finds the ninja locked in the Samurai X cave’s cells and he frees the ninja apologising for his actions.

They forgive him but then PIXAL shows them live footage of Ninjago City where the bioweapon had been unleashed upon the city. People were becoming like Wu and Borg – half man, half machine, but due to its nature as a bioweapon, PIXAL identifies that there could be a cure. Lloyd sneaks into the city, once the purple cloud of the weapon is gone, to find Borg but they then discover that its turned him evil. They have a motorbike chase (like in the set!!!) and Lloyd lures him out of the city. PIXAL uses a prototype cure on him and while it doesn’t turn him fully human again, it returns his minds and so father and daughter make a full cure which they test on Borg again and he becomes fully human again. The Overlord/Pythor cyborg making process must have been built on the same basis as Zane’s – they realise. They offer the completed cure to Wu, but he says that if they cure him now and fail it would be pointless – also the cybernetic enhancements might come in handy in the fight. The canon in which Zane will unleash his bioweapon is built upon an area of office towers all of the same height and size which have flat roofs allowing for the weapon to unleash itself across all of Ninjago. As the ninja and Wu head for the weapon, Nya and Martin and Kai break into Borg Tower and find the weapon’s blueprints. Might be worth mentioning now, but like how Zane and Jay are best friends, Martin and Kai are best friend with Nya being something between his muscular mom/muscular sister/nearly best friend.

The ninja meet up and reach the top of the tower when Zane was waiting with like fifty Nindroids and a Nindroid very similar to Cryptor. This is General Scorpio – not important yet but it’ll come back. The ninja are, again, ambushed but since this is Martin’s first time seeing the evil Zane – he feels even more hurt, hurt because so soon after meeting him, he died and now theres a darkness taken over him. But darkness is bad, and he is light and so he wants to free Zane from the darkness (that’s what was going through his head at least). Then he discovers his true potential and finally does Spinjitzu. The fight begins and Kai notices that there is plenty of materials around of the roof of the buildings so the ninja gather around and perform the Tornado of Creation, but now with Lloyd and Martin and without Zane. They, using the blueprints, build the same canon as Zane but it fires the antidote. Also, while they were being held captive on the roof – Zane started firing the canon which is what really triggered Martin. So they load the antidote into the canon and launch it, and it disperses into the atmosphere curing everyone (including Wu). Martin then summons his elemental dragon and destroys Zane’s canon and the ninja begin a proper clash with the Nindroids, Zane enters his elemental form (true potential form) and Jay risks it by using his own. The two fight in the air as Zane creates an ice road for him to move on while he fights Jay who’s flying. Eventually, Jay holds Zane down and throws him off the path and then, the two come crashing down into the ground in front of Borg Tower leading Zane’s crumpled robotic body in a mess. He might be missing an arm or two. The Nindroids then shut down and the next day, they have a proper burial for Zane, including the Titanium Ninja statue.

(So I thought of some clever reasoning for this event happening; when Zane died, his last memory is him asking PIXAL if they were compatible and so his plan to make everyone robots is, so he won’t be different anymore, they’ll all be compatible)

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 22
  * Cole: 26
  * Zane: 56
  * Jay: 22
  * Nya: 17
  * Lloyd: 19
  * Martin: 18



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTB, some little information.   
> When I said Martin's hair was Jay hair, I didn't mean the new Jay hair, I meant the original Jay hair that the mini-figure has but its blonde like Lloyd's.  
> Cole his half black, Jay is white (exo-suit), Zane is white (robot), Nya and Kai have olive skin, Lloyd is white, and Martin is white.  
> Cole is a closet gay (now), Jay is a closet bi (now), Zane doesn't do sexualities as he's a robot, Nya is bi, Kai and Lloyd are straight, Martin doesn't know what sexuality means (yet).


	12. THE ULTIMATE SPINJITZU TORNADO

Season 11: The Ultimate Spinjitzu Tornado.

Clutching at straws! Clutching at straws!

No seriously, I invented a power here which is used twice. Also black bae is here.

Not Cole, the other black bae.

 

So, its been around a year since last season and the ninja get a letter from a one Master Chen telling them that Zane is alive. Oh, did you think I killed Zane off last season; no, of course not – I love Zane. Anyway, it says that there will be a tournament of elements on his island and if the ninja win – they get Zane. They tell the rest of the gang they’re going on a fishing trip to rebuilt team unity but Garmadon follows them. Martin is back on the Dark Island but would be back soon. He told Kai that if he needed him, he’d be there instantly. Remember this.

The ninja arrive on the island and the first round goes as normal. Then the ninja are each given Jade weaponry to use during the tournament as they didn’t bring any (thinking it was elemental powers only). They befriend the master of illusions (he’s a painter), the master of blades (old man samurai), and the master of mazes (literally a minotaur). Oh, they’re not real elements? Well neither is Speed, Mind, or Forms, quiet you and enjoy the show.

Kai and Skylor get really close really quickly and Jay accidentally discovers a secret passageway, inside, he begins to here a voice in his head (not Leo’s, which he has heard before) but a nicer voice. The next day he tells the ninja about the passageway (but not the voice) and while in Cole’s room they find another one. Going through it, Kai discovers that Skylor has fire powers and they see the ceremony where one of the elemental masters gets their powers stolen. They inform the participants about it the next day and, y’know, because they’re the world-famous heroes; the ninja and have repeatedly said out loud they are in this to rescue their friend and as soon as they find him they’re grabbing him and leaving, the participants believed them. The third round begin and its double matches – two on two. Kai and Skylor vs two other elements. Kai and Skylor become friends and she get him and the rest of the ninja alone with her and she explains that she’s actually Chen’s daughter and is pretending to be on his side and secretly wants to stop whatever he’s planning with the elemental powers as he’ll want hers as well. The next day Chen announces that he was stealing elemental powers but to put in the staff for the winner to have all the powers, or Zane if that’s what the ninja want most. Cole and Jay are forced to fight and Clouse casts a spell to make Leo take over while still being normal Jay. Jay almost kills Cole in the arena, but they manage to break the spell and Cole gives Jay the victory and is dropped down the pit. That night, Jay begins to hear the voice again and goes for a walk when he encounters Kai. He asks Kai why he’s out his room and he explains that he could he talking from below; so he went to check it out but whoever it was wasn’t there.

Outside, the voice gets louder until Jay recognises it. Its Zane’s voice. He looks ahead and he can see Zane, still in his stone armour outfit but fully repaired and normal. Zane explains that something or someone sent him to communicate with Jay and warn him about something called Kapau’rai, but he didn’t know what it was because his memory is foggy. Jay asks him how he can see Zane, but Zane not be really there; and Zane assumes he is some form of spirit possessing Jay. Jay then asks if the Zane on the island is really him and he explains that right now, his spirit is separated from the body of Zane, but he’ll be able to re-join with the Nindroid once Kapau’rai is dealt with.

The next morning, the challengers find that the master of illusions is dead. After what seemed to be a struggle, the man had if throat slit by a large blade. Zane then suggests that Jay asks Skylor to see if she can copy his powers – she tries but she isn’t getting an elemental power reading. Everyone points fingers at Chen who is outraged by the accusation and strips everyone of the dorms and makes them sleep together. Now convinced that Chen is truly up to something, Neuro is sent to find out what he can and discovers a spell from Clouse’s spell book was recently cast (not the one used on Jay) and it was an enlargement spell, and they Clouse was frequently looking at transformation spells. The conversation in which this was explained was done when the master of sound blocked all sound from escaping a small area so they could prevent Chen listening in. The next morning, the masters of Sound and Mind and mind are immediately eliminated, and the Ninja-Roll game happens with Lloyd obviously winning. Lloyd then calls for every elemental master to show their backs so they can see if they share the Anacondrai tattoo Chen forces people who work for/with him to have. However nobody has one.

Back in Ninjago, Nya and Wu get worried about the ninja and Garmadon being gone so long so Nya follows the tracker Jay installed in his suit after events of last season to find the ninja. She and Dareth sneak onto the island and she pretends to be a Kabuki to sneak around. But she is caught and runs into the jungle, the next morning, the master of blades if found dead. Similarly, his powers are gone. Chen then announces the jungle game and each of the ninja split up to find Nya. They get rid of the jade weapons because they distrust Chen and go back to using their fake golden weapons. Also Lloyd gets his elemental dragon. To cut a long story short, they’re all captured except Lloyd who is instead attacked by Skylor who reveals she was actually working for her father the whole time.

Lloyd’s like: “You were the traitor the whole time?”

And Skylor says: “No, that would imply I was working with you at any point.”

“I am the traitor” Kai says and then knocks him out.

BAM: PLOT TWIST!

No joke, I’m actually rather proud of myself for this one.

With all the elemental masters gathered and Kai seated at the right hand of the master (Chen). Kai explains that he’d been working with Chen since day three (it had been around two weeks so far) because he knew that they would never win but if they sided with Chen, they he’d actually give them Zane. Kai also reveals that he killed the elemental masters while Chen stole their powers and that Skylor already had their powers so obviously she couldn’t take them again. He also has a nice new Anacondrai sword and tattoo. (It was hidden because they didn’t notice Skylor was touching his hand when they checked him, forms baby).

Then Chen takes their powers but when he casts the spell using the staff, nothing happens. Then Cole bursts through the wall with the factor workers and the plane, Kai pulls another plot twist and he and Skylor betray Chen (THEY WERE TRIPLE AGENTS!!!), they break the staff, and everyone gets their powers back, but Chen gets away into the jungle. Obviously, everyone is very angry at Kai because he did actually kill like four people (they aren’t mad about the triple agent thing though). After raiding Chen’s hall of stuff, they discover a scroll which talks about elemental symbols. When using their powers to draw the symbols in the air, they can activate special secret elemental abilities and this in conjunction with a well-trained master of Spinjitzu can turn the Tornado of Creation into a tornado of power and destruction called THE ULTIMATE SPINJITZU TORNADO. The ninja have several encounters with Chen’s cultists and Kai uses a symbol power called Nuclear Hellfire (no word of a lie) which is like, he just spews super-hot magma from his hands ahead of him and he lie melts a few people. But the point of the previous sentence was to prove that these powers I came up with were stupid and bullshit and the ninja used them a few times but never again after Possession.

They find Chen in the jungle in some ancient temple and he kidnaps Kai and Skylor while everyone else is stuck fighting outside. This is because, Chen saw, during the battle inside the tomb, that Skylor accidentally touched some of Nya’s exposed skin and her hand began to glow like it does when she absorbs a power. Kai is shocked because he didn’t know Nya had powers and Chen explains that there’s a lot about Kai’s blood that Kai doesn’t know. Chen realised that the staff didn’t have every element but Skylor does and the out of the Shadows come’s Pythor. DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! Turns out, Pythor’s been helping them the whole time and the enlargement spell was used on him to return him to normal size. Now with everything they need. Chen begins the ritual to transform into an Anacondrai. Kai asks for Martin to come help, mentally. And a few moments later, he ghosts through the wall and launches Chen into a wall (told you to remember it). Chen and Pythor retreat outside where the Ninja have almost beaten Chen’s army. Pythor then casts the spell to turn everyone under Chen’s banner into an Anacondrai.

Lets back up for a second here. Yes, Kai did get a tattoo. No, Kai doesn’t turn into a snake. Skylor was the one applying the tattoo and she knew that he wasn’t loyal, so she didn’t put a real tattoo on just in case they failed, and he turns into a snake. Also on the nature of the elemental symbols, each element only has three symbol powers.

Also, also, once Pythor finishes the spell, Chen doesn’t transform but the rest of his army does. And Pythor reveals he was using Chen for an army of Anacondrai so he could conquer Ninjago (never trust a snake). Chen and the ninja are then surrounded by the Anacondrai and Pythor addresses his second in command by name, Kapau’rai. Jay who’d had two weeks of asking around and sneaking around trying to find this Kapau’rai, with Zane constantly telling him to find Kapau’rai, for two weeks, looses it. He slams the nunchucks of lightning together and reforms them as two Sai of lightning. Fuck you. He does. Jay is the Lloyd of Ninjago Chronicles – unnecessarily and constantly the main character, but don’t worry, after Possession this ends (because he’s supposed to be the main character of Skybound).

Jay rushes out and attempts to fight and beat Kapau’rai but is easily defeated by the serpent. But this gives the other ninja the distraction they need and they Spinjitzu out of the encirclement and reform their own golden weapons (except for Kai, he’s using the Anacondrai sword as its like the world’s strongest sword). While everything goes wrong, Kapau’rai decides that I need another plot twist/betrayal and betrays Pythor claiming he was just using the serpent for an army of Anacondrai so he could conquer Ninjago (never trust the man that became a snake).

The army then leave the island and travel to Ninjago. The elemental masters summon their elemental dragons (like how they just did it in the show) and follow afterwards. From there, things continue somewhat as normal, until the Corridor of Elders.

Because of how outnumbered the ninja are, they risk using the ULTIMATE SPINJITZU TORNADO (they’ve taught Skylor how to use Spinjitzu). It looks like a significantly bigger version of the Tornado of Creation but with the elemental symbols that represent each individual symbol power spinning and glowing around it. It also shoots out theses beams of light that are coloured after each element and spin with the tornado, picking up anything in its path and destroying and no living thing while the living things (Anacondrai) are brought into the tornado for the ninja to beat up. They pick off a good 100-200 with the tornado but it completely drains there energy after it falls apart.

So Garmadon curses himself to unleash the real Anacondrai generals to curse Chen’s army. Pythor decides to stick around for a while to bother the ninja but they eventually get rid of him and Neuro uses his powers on Chen to make him realize/feel bad for all the bad things he did. Though, under Ninjago laws, he technically didn’t do anything illegal, but since he’s begging for a punishment, they give him two years of community service to get rid of him.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 23
  * Cole: 27
  * Zane: 57
  * Jay: 23
  * Nya: 18
  * Lloyd: 20
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 20



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information:  
> Skylor is black and pan sexual and canonically the bustiest ninja.


	13. The Quest for Zane

Season 11.5: Quest for Zane

Oh yeah, Zane.

After the war is over Zane informs the group that his body is locked in a prison cell in some temple on Chen’s island. Then Zane just poofs away.

They return to the island to find Clouse and another Anacondrai Cultist Wizard didn’t turn into snakes (remember this). Clouse has the key for Zane’s cell and Lloyd and Clouse clash; and it ends with Clouse opening a portal to the Cursed Realm (like father like son) and getting sucked into it. The other guy gets away (important).

They then find a map and key and follow the map to find Zane. Meanwhile, Kai explains to Nya that they need to talk to Chen as Chen knows about their parents and now that he’s good – he might reveal the truth about their disappearance. Also Kai and Skylor get together – yay!

They find Zane.

Skylor joins the team as an actual ninja. And the Poffy Popstickers are put back on the menu – Karloff runs the business for Skylor as he’s gotten into the noddle business since his time in the factor and had some clever ideas for new food.

Why didn’t I make this part of the last season? I don’t know, ask 2015 me.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 23
  * Cole: 27
  * Zane: 57
  * Jay: 23
  * Nya: 18
  * Lloyd: 20
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 20




	14. The Shadow of Ronin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Serpentine War, the Anacondrai defeated by the ninja and the army of Ninjago were killed. This marked the beginning of moments in which the ninja killed their enemies, it happens a few times.

Season 12: The Shadow of Ronin.

Y’know that Shadow of Ronin game, available on Nintendo 3DS and the app store now, well that’s sort of canon. Except instead of freeing Chen, he’s freeing Morro as it was a different ghost that got released and under the orders of the soul archer made Ronin do the game’s plot. Almost Martin is there.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 23
  * Cole: 27
  * Zane: 57
  * Jay: 23
  * Nya: 18
  * Lloyd: 20
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 20



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to have most of this done by next week so people have full context for the pride week stories, that's why I'm uploading every chapter I've done so far.


	15. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear With Me on this one.

Season 13:  Possession

Oh god, oh fuck, Lloyd’s been possessed!

Really not that much different here other than Nya and Kai asking Chen about their parents and Chen explaining that they were blacksmiths who worked for him originally but when they discovered that he was using their weapons and armour to supply the serpentine not the elemental masters, they cut all ties with Chen. Oh yeah, Martin dies briefly. He sort of blows himself up to destroy Morro but fails because Kai (his best friend) attempts to stop him from killing himself so he creates a shield around Kai to shield him from the blast but if that energy had been used to blow himself up then Morro would be gone. Also Morro betrays the Preeminent towards the end and takes on her soul and become the all-powerful embodiment of the Cursed Realm. Martin’s energy (remember he’s partly made of energy) had latched himself onto Jay as Jay could channel green energy and therefore golden energy (green ninja prophecy: chapter 3) and eventually, Jay released the energy and Martin reformed. Also they found a staff of pure darkness energy that is really powerful but really hurts Martin to use. Martin also lost an arm.

I lied, its actually rather different, once the Preeminent is destroyed. Also Bansha and several thousand ghosts escape Morro’s later defeat and hang around Ninjago for a while (remember this).

So the final fight goes somewhat like this. Theres a ghost train and Morro is cursing the land as it goes past. The ninja are captured inside, and Martin leads the remaining elemental masters against Morro and his ghosts. Most of them die, but with the power of the staff: Martin is able to beat Morro and then throws the staff away, so it doesn’t kill him and regrows his arm. He frees the ninja and they escape the ghost train as it falls into the ocean. Wu catches Morro on his golden dragon but Morro believes his beyond repentance as after looking into the eyes of his old master… old father… he has a change of heart and pushes himself from Wu’s grip and drops into the ocean.

I will say, the scream Wu gives in the show when Morro dies is legitimately one of the most heart-breaking things in the world to me, other than Zane’s theme while he dies.

 

So, I had, at 4:45 on the 19th of June 2019, finished writing this season. Then I remembered something. The second half, or rather, the most random thing I could possibly had done following the dramatic climax of the season. And it begins like all great things should:

So, Dareth is the villain.

No, I’m not joking.

Yes, this is canon

Yes, I wish it wasn’t.

Bear with me here.

Dareth is tired of seeming so outclassed against the ninja with their fancy dragons and ultimate tornadoes so he decided to gather up all the fancy ancient weapons and artefacts the ninja had and combine them on himself to become the strongest ninja and prove to the team they need him. Somehow, he doesn’t kill himself. Instead, he goes insane with power and becomes the giant being of pure elements and attempts to destroy Ninjago city. He’s on the roof of one of the building and starts draining power from it and the rest of the city; as he does this, he gets bigger and more powerful.

Back track time. During the events of the season so far, Jay and Cole had fallen out somewhat and after beating Morro and finding out Dareth had gone mad and was getting more powerful by the millisecond, they decided to make up and shared a drink. For some reason though, when it came to the fight Jay couldn’t access his elemental powers – well his normal ones, the ones connected to the Leo side of his brain he could access perfectly fine but that would cause Leo to come out. Though after getting their collective assess handed to them for half an hour, BY DARETH, Jay decides its worth the risk and realises that if he were to open the floodgates for Leo and not only let him out but combine their two minds/souls – it would release a massive amount of energy and if he could overload Dareth ability to take in energy, this would however kill Dareth – though there wasn’t really any Dareth left – but on top of that, it would likely kill Jay and Leo. Martin seems to understand what Jay is going to do and creates a shield to protect the rest of the team and Jay awakens Leo and they become one body. Jay takes on his elemental form and immediately is surrounded in a white light which grows and blasts out a massive elemental wave of energy and a massive EMP which shuts off all power across Ninjago. And when the light and smoke cleared. Dareth’s body was destroyed alongside the items he fused with, and Jay was ash.

It took some time; but another titanium statue was built in New Ninjago City Memorial Park (the park didn’t have a name before Jay’s funeral, now it does), the statue was of Jay and it was next to Zane with his arm over his best friend’s shoulder.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 24
  * Cole: 28
  * Zane: 58
  * Jay: 24
  * Nya: 19
  * Lloyd: 21
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 21 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That happened.


	16. This one legit doesn't have a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BtB, In the temple of fortitude in rebooted, Jay quickly installed an upgrade onto Zane that he was originally going to do around the see serpent and those were the wings he has in the set. The come out of his back and they're currently on his body as well, he uses them a few times but not for anything important so it might not get mentioned

Season 14: this one doesn’t even have a name

Something or someone knows how to edit footage. Because the whole of Ninjago saw a video of Cole spiking Jay’s drink and then Jay not being able to use his powers. Now Cole is the most wanted ghost in Ninjago and a special task force from Ninjago Police who are cybernetically enhanced are chasing him down while he tries to figure out who edited the footage. The ninja are still in grief as this was like a week later, so they don’t know how to react, but Nya is determined to help Cole prove his innocence. Also some blue light is following her and giving her advice and claiming The First Spinjitzu Master sent it. Eventually they discover that the man who leads the enhanced police force is actually Cryptor controlling the man’s body and mind through it’s electrics and he is rebuilding his body newer and better. Also, as the adventure continues the blue light’s voice gets clearer and the light begins to form more of a humanoid shape. Over the course two months, Cole, Nya and the blue light man discover Cryptor, defeat it (the blue light defeats it, but we’ll get to that) and discover that it was Dareth who spiked the drink, before he went fully mad. Cole doesn’t drink alcohol (rather he didn’t back then) so he had like really strong juice while Jay had a _drink_ which ended up being spike with something (liquid vengestone maybe?). Either way, they manage to record a video of Cryptor admitting that he frame Cole so the ninja wouldn’t notice his return and so he could tear the team apart. By this point the blue light is now fully humanoid and bodily details can be made out. I’m not even going to disguise it; you can probably tell already but its Jay. Its kinda like his soul – like Zane did in the tournament except instead of accidentally wiping Zane’s memory, the FSM made sure that Jay kept his memories. Jay’s body is made of electricity right now, so he enters Cryptor and overloads him from the inside but his new body escapes. The other ninja meet up with them and decide to trust them. They find the original footage of Dareth spiking the drink and release it with the video of Cryptor and Cole is a free ghost. Then all the ninja began to glow, and they find themselves in a white void. The First Spinjitzu Master greets them as a silhouette and hugs his son. He revives Jay but explains that he might be a bit incorporeal for a while to he should make something like a brace to help keep him stable. Then he tells Martin its time to go. And Martin explains that after being put into the fire, he realised the FSM wanted him to interact with humans and learn what the world he created was really like and once he had enough information, to return to him. The ninja are heart broken to see Martin leave and Martin is as well, so the FSM decides to let him stay so long as he forms meaningful attachments to those closest to him. And now all’s well that ends well.

Right?

This is 21 pages, over 12400 words, it’s over, right?

I mean, there’s not more is there?

…

…fuck.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 24
  * Cole: 28
  * Zane: 58
  * Jay: 24
  * Nya: 19
  * Lloyd: 21
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 21



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop when I wrote this because I knew if i continued anymore yesterday that i'd reach the DOTD arc and for my mental sanity, I had to leave that for a different day.


	17. Seabound

Season 15: Seabound.

Let us begin. By going backwards. So firstly, the brace the FSM mentions is the golden arm thing the ninja have in their Skybound suits, originally, only Jay had one, but it looked good; so they put it on all their suits. Secondly, remember the random wizard in Quest for Zane? He’s back. Lastly, from here on, Jay designs the suits as he made the Airjitzu suits to be more resistant to the air-currents/flows while in the tornado. He makes all suits onward. Also Nya isn’t a ninja yet, she’s still trying to be the Samurai X and she was in the last two seasons.

So there’s a prison break. Only one prisoner gets free, his name isn’t important. But he’s freed by the Anacondrai Wizard, named Nadakhan. Nadakhan happen to stumble across the djinn blade in his travels and discovered that when he used it, not only could it trap souls, but it allowed him to grant anyone three wishes while he held it. So obviously his friend wishes for freedom and the two wish for a massive ship and become pirates. The ninja eventually get a report about this gang of pirates that have been terrorising the coastal parts of Ninjago and go to check it out on the Bounty. In the ocean, they get locked in a serious sea battle with Nadakhan’s ship and Nya runs into one of their crew members. A Samurai with the ancient Ninjago symbol of X written on its armour. She can’t see their face, but the Samurai easily defeats her and mocks her for wearing the armour and calling herself Samurai X – saying she’s a mockery of the ancient traditions. He removes her helmet to see her face as she dies and then pulls back. Nya can see that she looks familiar to him – not familiar as in he recognises her from seeing her before but really familiar like he knows her. He then does Spinjitzu off the bounty and Nadakhan’s friend wishes for them to escape the ninja and suddenly their ship is gone, leaving the ninja stranded with battle crew and boat.

Nya is really shook by the encounter as she seemed drawn to them man, like he should be important and why is on the tip of her tongue – but something is blocking her from figuring it out. But anyway, the harsh rhetoric of the Samurai mixed with the questioning of her own identity (discovering her parents worked with Chen, discovering her elemental powers, etc) is causing her real distress and she doesn’t leave her room for a while. Luckily Jay still struggles with remaining solid so he could pass through her door and talk with her. After all, both him and Zane know better than anyone what it’s like the question the very thing you thought you were for years. He eventually helps her cope a bit and even leaves her a ninja suit that he admits he made upon here she had water elemental powers, hoping she could join the team (it’s the possession suit). (Also thinking out doing a one-shot just about this moment because it’s one of my favourite character moments) The ninja do some repairs and as they sail off, the find Nadakhan’s ship in a small cove in a mini archipelago outside of Ninjago island. Knowing they can’t beat him in ship-ship combat, the ninja sneak on to this island to fight them on land, Nya joins them, but this time she’s got the ninja suit on. Also if you’re wondering; Martin’s suit in possession was the same suits they had except the black bits were white and the bits that changed colour to represent the ninja were gold. His suit he has this, and next season is the weird gold armour robes Wu has in possession with a plain white hood.

The ninja do some actual ninja-ing for once. They sneak around the island stealthily taking out Nadakhan’s crew until they reach his inner circle, by this point, Nadakhan has been granting a lot of wishes with the sword and this is having an adverse effect on his mind. Previously, when Martin learnt of Nadakhan’s sword (before they went to sea), he did some research and discovered that there is a curse that non-genie wielders of the blade would be turned to stone if after prolonged usage of the blade, but this was only after going insane. The insanity was beginning to show so as Jay fought the Anacondrai cultist. Jay tried to convince the man to let go of the blade as so not to die but Nadakhan refused to listen and escaped into the jungle with Jay chasing after him. Nya ends up fighting the Samurai again and she tries to get him to explain who he is and why she knows him, but he only laughs. Nya then gets surrounded by the Samurai and five other pirates; so she attempts Spinjitzu to escape and manages to pull it off, however the Samurai escapes.

Jay manages to find Nadakhan in the jungle and he’s accompanied by his friend and a female pirate with hair like Nya (ya’ll already know who this is). The fight goes on for some time and Nadakhan’s friend tries to shoot Jay but accidentally hit Delara. Outraged by the death of his beloved, Nadakhan casts his friend into the sword – but this proves to be the final straw for the curse and Nadakhan turns to stone.

Nya manages the find the Samurai but the don’t fight, she thanks him as she realised that being a ninja might actually more true to her, than being Samurai X ever was. He says he’s glad for that and starts to walk away, but she stops him, asking who he is. His response:

“Samurai X”

Then he leaves, leaving Nya with more questions than before. The coast guard arrive and those left of Nadakhan’s crew are arrested and the fight is over.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 25
  * Cole: 29
  * Zane: 59
  * Jay: 25
  * Nya: 20
  * Lloyd: 22
  * Martin: 18
  * Skylor: 22



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be interested to hear who people think the samurai is. If you have any predictions or ideas, send me a message. The truth will come out in the DOTD chapter.


	18. Skybound

Season 16: Skybound.

JK, Nadakhan’s not dead.

Some weeks later, the stone statue of Nadakhan hatches and he’s become a djinn. Realising he now has become the wish granter; he tries to wish for himself but discovers he can’t. so instead he tries to find his crew. So he goes and gets them out of jail, but only his inner circle. Once he has them, he gets the realm crystal and they all travel to Djinnjago so Nadakhan can see what genie civilisation is like, only to discover that the realm is collapsing because of the cursed realm’s destruction. The Djinn king crowns Nadakhan the djinn princes as all the other genies has perished or become trapped elsewhere in the realms and he tells Nadakhan about the djinn marriage ceremony clause. He returns to Ninjago with even more reason to want the ninja gone so goes about besmirching their name, so they get arrested. Meanwhile Jay is looking for love advice from the only person he knows will be honest and not judge him, Zane. Zane has been in a lasting and successful relationship for 3 years (PIXAL wasn’t destroyed) and Jay wants what he saw in the FSM’s tomb to be real, so he wants love advice. Skylor overhears this and tries to tell him what he really should do from a woman’s point of view. Shortly later, Ronin hunts them all down and they get arrested. They break out the same way, but with Skylor this time and go about trying to figure out who would frame them. Cryptor was immediately their first thought, then Pythor, but they felt like this was different. The strategy had been done before and failed so it had to be someone who didn’t know this had happened before.

The next day, Jay is approached by Nadakhan and he accidentally wishes and then finds out who is father is. Its still Cliff Gordon but Cliff Gordon is just the identity that Jay’s real father made up. Then of course, Ninjago city is attacked by the Misfortune’s Keep and Kai gets kidnapped by Nadakhan and sucked into the sword.

Jay then brings the ninja over to his new mansion and explains that his father recently passed away and this was in his will. Apparently now, his real name is Jay Gordon. He doesn’t however explain that it was because of Nadakhan.

Time skip time. All continues as normal until the tiger widow island where Martin and Skylor are trapped in the blade. Here, Jay willingly joins Nadakhan’s crew after the team rejects him for discovering his wish. At some point, he has another wish, but I don’t remember what it was.

Nya, Lloyd, and Cole eventually get off the island and find that they are no longer wanted criminals (like in original canon) and receive a secret note from Jay that he’s going to get close to Nadakhan then take the blade and escape bring it back to Ninjago and use its so the other can wish everyone free from the blade and Nadakhan gone and everything he’s done, undone. But if they don’t hear from him in three days, assume the worst. One week later and there is no sign of Jay or his letter. This is because Jay had taken the sword but decided to kill Nadakhan in the last second in his sleep as he had some tiger widow venom on him, he poisoned as sword and went to kill him, but Flintlock caught him and Jay was locked up and tortured (resulting in the loss of one of Jay’s four eyes, alien remember, this is why he has the eye patch: covers up the hole in the exo-suit and the hole in his head)

Nya, Lloyd, and Cole decide to find Jay themselves and build a fake ship alongside that weird jetpack thing Lloyd has in the Misfortune’s Keep set. They go up there and discover Jay, dehydrated, and half dead. Nadakhan catches them and Lloyd get’s his thing shot down so their stranded on the Keep. Nya, Lloyd, and Cole make the same wishes as previously and Jay and Nya escape.

From there it’s the exact same as normal canon except no Eco-Zane (the reason for this will arise next season… oh god DOTD in next, dear lord help me) and no Skylor in operation Land Ho! Also, when Jay uses his wish to turn back time, instead of Nadakhan saying “your wish is yours to keep”, he says “your wish is my command” as I think the classic genie line would be more emotional and striking there. Now, Jay’s wish he was to make it so Nadakhan never awoke from his stone stasis and became a djinn (no teapot).

Now there is peace. In Ninjago at least. Right now my brain is that episode of SpongeBob where his brain is an office room, and everything is on fire, because next up is DOTD and that is a hot mess and the longest season. We worked it out and if most major events had an individual episode devoted to them – the season would be 45 episodes long plus 20 from the second half (we made the second half a different season just to reduce the length).

Lord help me.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 25
  * Cole: 29
  * Zane: 59
  * Jay: 25
  * Nya: 20
  * Lloyd: 22
  * Martin: 25
  * Skylor: 22



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 3:06 on the 20th of June 2019,  
> I begin the next and longest season, The Departed and its second part The Order of The Lotus.


	19. The Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 5:33 AM on the 2nd of August, I finished the first half.  
> The lateness being due to me just not writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the length of our DOTD arc, we split it into two seasons: The Departed and The Order of The Lotus

Season 17: The Departed.

Here. We. Go.

On an ice sheet outside of Ninjago, scientists are conducting experiments on the strange rocks and crystals that form out there, funded and supported by Borg industries. This as been going on for some months but then one day and small steamboat arrives and the next morning, the entire research team are dead. The ninja investigate but they can’t find any clues to who might have done this. All they can find is that every crystal within a three-mile radius is gone.

Around this time, Cole realises something. Something problematic – he has a crush, on Martin.

Around that time, a grey-haired young man has been spotted around Ninjago. He wears simple traveling attire and was armed with a simple katana. This man is Archie Yang, grandson of Sensei Yang, and he was the one who attacked the research post. He and his friend, who is a slightly psychotic ex-Borg Industries scientist, have been working together for a goal, to bring someone back from the dead – specifically Sensei Yang.

The following week, the ninja get a report that both the helmet of darkness and the realm crystal are gone. Yang stole both (though the ninja don’t know this). He goes to the underworld and gathers the remains of Samukai, bringing them back to Ninjago where he repairs them and rebuilds a cyborg Samukai.

Samukai eventually finds Whiplash who joins with the king of the underworld swearing eternal loyalty to him (remember this… actually don’t, I’m just messing with you). With the crystals and soldiers now in his possession, Yang forges several weapons and implants the crystals into them. The crystals are/have power and when put into the weapons, they give them greater power.

Yang then hunts down a legendary item called the soul lantern, with it Yang can control those who hold the crystals and make them do his bidding, allowing him to control thousands and use them against the ninja so he can revive his grandfather and they could rule together.

Meanwhile, the ninja get an invitation from Dr Saunders, an old friend of Wu’s to see their special ninja themed exhibit based on the villains of their past. All the while, a) Cole begins to drift off, slowing departing, b) Yang uses the lantern and the crystals to take control of the serpentine and Cryptor (and therefore the deactivated Nindroid army, which he reactivates).

Slowly, the ninja begin to encounter the individual members of each army and having to battle them and soon the notice that more and more of their old enemies are becoming a problem again.

The following afternoon, the ninja finally discover the ghost’s hiding place (the ghosts that remained in Ninjago after Morro’s defeat). It’s in a temple under Ninjago City called the temple of darkness (remember the temple in the big sink hole under Ninjago city). The element and evil other darkness is to prominent here that the effect on Martin is as if he was holding two staffs of darkness (times 10). He always had a faint glow about him but after entering the temple, the glow is obliterated and he falls to the ground, eventually passing out. Cole and Skylor transport Martin above ground while the rest of the ninja go deeper and eventually meet Yang who has already given crystal weapons to the ghosts and taken control of them. The ninja are forced to leave, and Martin is put into hospital due to his massively decreased heartrate.

The next day is the Day of the Departed. In Yang’s floating temple (yes, his grandson knows Airjitzu), Yang Jr, Jr smashes that pot in the temple with the souls in it (why was that even there in the first place?) this unleashes Kozu and Morro’s souls from the departed realm as Kozu died in the battle against the Nindroids on the dark island.

The ninja spend part of their evening with their individual families but then all come together in the dojo’s ruins to celebrate together – Borg, Bitta, Chen, and Ronin are all invited.

Morro manages to reach the dojo and tries to tell the ninja what’s going but Yang’s grandson gets to him first and beats him in combat, forcing the crystal weapon into his hands and taking over his mind. He did manage to tell Wu a bit, as Wu spotted him. Morro was also able to kill the scientist guy. The ninja chase after the retreating Ghost and Airjitzu user but they escape. They reach an area in the middle of Ninjago which is mostly grass and farmlands where the rest of his army is waiting.

With the special eclipse complete, Yang then uses the Yin Blade with a crystal within and the power of the eclipse to revive Sensei Yang’s soul from the departed realm. Sensei Yang, now back in Ninjago tears open a rift but only after killing his grandson. Opening the rift to revive him using the soul is to trade one life for another so the balance remains intact.

Yang tries to travel through the rift while the Ninja fights his army, but Cole was luckily able to break away from the fight and was able to beat Yang to the rift and became human again.

After passing through the rift, it closes leaving Yang to remain as a spirit. Outraged by this, he uses the power of the soul lantern to unleash a massive curse, this curse rips through the entire valley disintegrating everything living for miles. You know how on all the box art and advertising; this season takes place in this rocky desert area; well this area of land which was once lush becomes known as the Scorched Lands (for obvious reasons).

The ninja survive this, obviously.

When the green smoke and flames clear, Yang and his army have disappeared. Some point later, days or weeks, they encounter Pythor and bring him over to their side using the crystals and lanterns.

Around this point, the village the ninja are based in in the Shadow of Ronin game was the base of the ninja. This village is destroyed while the ninja are away fighting Yang’s army. During this fight, the ninja are forced to use the Ultimate Spinjitzu Tornado, despite the consequences.

Lloyd gets separated from the ninja after said battle but is able to contact them and tells them he’ll head to Jamanakai village, not knowing out the fate of their base.

Yang himself doesn’t take part in these battles as he had a greater priority; he uses the realm crystal to open the departed realm, bring the Overlord, the Anacondrai army, Nadakhan’s crew, and Garmadon back into Ninjago. But Garmadon isn’t as we remember him. He’s in the cursed/oni form had has at the very start of the franchise, and only two arms. He has a strange red and black collar on as well.

While Lloyd is separated from the group, he obviously runs into his father. Lloyd discovers his father has no recollection of his true self because of the collar (it is how Yang controls him, there is a small crystal inside it). Lloyd tries to free Garmadon, but only manages to damage the collar which allows a tiny bit of Garmadon to return.

By this point, the ninja had arrived at the village and find Martin in the ruins. He wakes up shortly afterwards and Nya and Jay reveal the upgraded Ultra-Sonic Raider; the Super-Sonic Raider, which the ninja use to travel to Jamanakai village.

The ninja set up base in Jamanakai village which is in ruins and abandoned due to a variety of reasons.

Cole and Martin are out on a mission and encounter Yang himself. Cole confronts Yang directly who reveals that out of their entire group; he only wants one of the ninja dead: him. Cole beats Yang in their fight and has the opportunity to strike the finishing blow: but Yang interjects. He has dirt on Cole; he was always particularly good and guessing the true nature of one’s soul through their eyes (this will never come up again). Yang reveals that he not only knows Cole is gay, but that he is in love with Martin. The other ninja arrive to help, and Yang threatens to reveal the truth to the other ninja unless Cole lets him go – and he does.

Now, allow me to explain why. Cole is in an awkward position, Jay and Nya are in a straight relationship, Kai and Skylor were in a straight relationship (I’ll get to that later), Zane and PIXAL are in a straight relationship, meaning most of his family is straight and those single have only seemed like straight people. Apart from this, Cole also worries what their reaction might be if they found out he was gay, he’s worried that they’ll think less of him or treat him differently.

None of the ninja were close enough to see Cole let Yang go, except for Martin but he doesn’t mention it.

Now, shortly after this fight; Skylor asks Martin out, and he says yes. Kai and Skylor broke up shortly after Skybound as Kai felt that their relationship wasn’t working.

By this point, Martin’s hasn’t been using his powers very often, though this was due to him being unconscious for many days and he’s still weakened.

With this in mind, Lloyd and Martin, alongside some of the other ninja (specifically Zane) encounter Garmadon and Martin tries to use his light powers on Garmadon to purify him from the darkness but his powers have no effect – Zane later identifies that Martin is no longer the semi-immortal he used to be – something about the Temple of Darkness had stripped him of some of his light and he’d become fully human.

Lloyd manages to break/get the armour off Garmadon giving him his mind back, once he’s recovered he begins helping the ninja out. Unfortunately, he still remains in the cursed/oni form.

Shortly after, the ninja learn from Garmadon who was released from the Departed Realm and begin coming up with ideas to defeat the Overlord.

Wu and Morro clash in a battle shortly afterwards and it’s a battle of father vs son, master against pupil and ultimately, Wu frees Morro from Yang’s control. Morro decides its in Ninjago’s best interests if he sticks around for a while before departing.

Ronin, Morro and the other ninja try to defeat the Overlord but fail miserably so Jay falls to his last, last, last, final ever in the multiverse resort: Nadakhan.

He knows that Nadakhan was never released thanks to his wish in the Skybound timeline. So he goes and wakes up the djinn. He uses his first wish to banish the Overlord to the departed realm and his second to purify Garmadon/return him to normal. Once this is over, he tries to trap Nadakhan in the teapot but the djinn escapes.

So lets take stock of everything so far. Yang controls an army of eternally loyal Nindroids, Serpentine, Anacondrai cultists and warriors, Stone Warriors, Skeletons, Ghosts, and Pirates. And his generals are Cryptor, a cyborg Samukai, Pythor, Nadakhan, the serpentine generals, Ghoultar (who isn’t a moron in Chronicles), and Kozu.

Still with me? Good because we’re near the end of the first chapter of the DOTD season.

So Jay goes Ninjago city and while he’s there he sees a strange shape following him. He follows it down into the sewers where he finds the grey cloaked man and discovers the horrible truth. Zane. The original Zane. He was still ‘alive’. Zane then malfunctions due to his damages and shuts down. While trying to repair the immense damage he did to the Nindroid, he runs a system scan and finds no trace of the ill code which caused the rise to evil power, this Zane had been cleaned.

After a while, thanks to Cole, the ninja discover Jay’s efforts to restore Zane. They don’t trust him, even though Jay does. Zane is off put by the fact there is two of him.

Jay returns to Ninjago City after a lengthy argument over whether or not they should trust echo-Zane (as they call him, much to Jay’s disapproval) to continue his repairs, this had been going on for a number of days by that point and echo-Zane was almost fully operational. Little does Jay know, Cole followed him. Alone in Borg tower, echo-Zane reveals he was working with Yang and then tries to turn Jay into a robot. Luckily Cole comes to his rescue and discovers a crystal in his back which is removed, and echo-Zane stops. The crystal is why no malintent/evil came up on scans.

Now the ninja have a proper crystal of their own (Morro’s was destroyed by Wu) and begin to do experiments on it to discover what it is.

Some point later, the ninja team encounter Yang and a small section of his forces and again it comes down to Cole and Yang facing off, however this time, to avoid an incident, he leaves the direct fighting of Yang to the other ninja. Martin picks up on this and decides that what he’s seen needs to be known.

The ninja return to base defeated and so Martin confronts Cole in front of everyone.

Cole then reveals that Yang had dirt on him and pressured by the ninja; he gives in and comes out. Some of the ninja actually laugh at the fact that Cole let something so stupid bother him. The ninja have known him long enough to not care about his sexuality. Cole doesn’t however reveal who he’s in love with (remember this). The ninja do understand his fear and accept him. Martin (lived surrounded by straight people) had to be explained what gay means.

Cole filled with a new sense of enthusiasm, expands his training and begins practicing his new earth powers and accidentally discovers a strange golden rod. Showing it to Wu and Garmadon, the brothers instantly recognise the shaft. Its one section of the staff their father had – the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. They explain that the staff was a tool and a weapon but the bit they have is only one part of it.

One month later.

Wu and Garmadon begin discussing ways to set a trap for Yang, it was impediment that they destroyed the lantern.

Yang finds the shadow ninja (yeah, remember him) and he joins Yang’s crusade almost immediately.

With his army strengthened and now immense, he launches a full-scale assault on Jamanakai village.

Luckily, the ninja manage to get some aid of their own – the masters of Ash and Shadow join up with the ninja to help them.

The battle begins and the bulk of the fighting happens in the main courtyard of the village; Yang tries to use the lantern again to obliterate the ninja, but Cole destroys the lantern before he could finish. This then releases everyone under the crystal’s control, except for the stone army who are controlled by the helmet of darkness.

As soon as this happens, Samukai tries to lead his skeletons against the ninja immediately but is destroyed.

Bansha (one of the ghosts, the female one) sees Nya using her water-powers on the ghosts and hides, not out of fear but out of realisation.

Unfortunately she is found by the pirate samurai Doubloon who tries to attack Bansha, but Nya saves her, and he disappears.

Yang flees after this and the armies disperse across Ninjago.

Unfortunately, the battle isn’t without consequence. Zane is destroyed in the battle leaving only several fragments of his upper body. This leaves echo-Zane (who fought with the ninja in the battle) as the only Zane.

One week later, Martin breaks up with Skylor after a length conversation where they both come to the conclusion that she was only dating him because she reminded him of Kai, and she admits this – they part as friends. Strangely enough, Cole’s mood greatly improves around this time.

Jay encounters Nadakhan and poisoning a sword with tiger widow venom, kills Nadakhan like he wanted to in the Skybound timeline.

Pythor decides to hang around with the ninja and Morro returns to the departed realm.

Bansha reveals the truth to Nya; here we go guys – backstory time.

Bansha reveals she is Nya’s mother and Doubloon is her father. She explains that she and him were part of the ancient samurai order and both of them were Samurai X (members of the orders took a select variety of names to add to the mysterious nature of the order). She explains that she left the order after it became twisted and eviler, eviler than it already was. Doubloon was her husband and she was in the early stages of pregnancy when she ran away. She was attacked and left for dead by the order's assassins but Ray (Kai's father) found her and the two fell in love. Ray had lost his wife a year previously and looked after the younger woman and her child. Nya and Kai aren't blood relatives. They're more accurately stepsiblings. (P-Hub don't get any ideas). They married shortly after Nya was born which is why Kai remembers he as his mother in his early years. Kai and Nya ask her why she was cursed and how she died, and she explained that her and Ray were visiting his father's old blacksmith shop to move to ignatia all its contents and while they were there, she saw a bright light and then she was dead. She explained that since she abandoned the order, she was cursed with the traitors curse that comes with the blood pact of joining the order.

Wu then realises that in the fight, he fought Yang and his pocket watch fell out, and Yang saw it.

At that moment Yang arrives, proposing a truce as a more pressing matter has arose.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 27
  * Cole: 31
  * Zane: 61
  * Jay: 27
  * Nya: 22
  * Lloyd: 24
  * Martin: 25
  * Skylor: 24
  * Eco-Zane: 61



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the stuff with Garmadon was planned before he returned for the movie and for SOG onward.


	20. The Order of The Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE.  
> Ladies, Gentlemen, and the technicolour rainbow in between.  
> DOTD is finally finish.
> 
>  
> 
> Now on to hands of time... yay...

Season 18: Order of the Lotus

Yang’s more pressing matter was the pocket watch Wu owned. He explains that the time was closer than he originally thought.

The ninja, obviously confused, attack him. Yang is able to escape their attacks and ignores the ninja – turning his attention only to Wu and Garmadon.

Whom share a concerned look upon Yang’s words. They then tell the ninja to stand down.

Yang, Wu and Garmadon go off and look at the watched. The ninja obviously don’t like this. Nya and Kai go off to see their mother. Cole is especially against Yang’s presence in the base and so he skulks off to investigate the staff a bit more. Martin decides to help him.

After a few hours, the sensei’s return and Wu explains the importance of the pocket watch. He explains that at the end of the serpentine war, a rift in time was opened and an enemy disappeared within it – the moment that happened, the moment the rift closed; the First Spinjitzu Master’s pocket watch which had been broken for years, suddenly started slowly ticking backwards over the years. Eventually this was figured out and the sensei’s of Ninjago realised the watch may have become a sort of doomsday clock – counting down to the end, or something bad. With this in mind, the sensei’s of the day formed an order to discover and combat what ever was to happen, though Wu and Garmadon knew someone was going to appear. This group became known as The Order of The Lotus (roll credits).

Yang, Garmadon, and Wu are the only remaining members of the order. Yang promises to put aside their issues until they deal with the threat at hand.

Wu then sends the ninja out to discover what became of Yang’s army. It took them a week, but they discovered what had happened. The villains, now free and very confused decided to form a nation of their own, knowing the limited military might of Ninjago would not be enough to stop them were war to break out. Their declaration to the people of Ninjago is nothing less then a declaration of war. Tensions are high.

It should be mentioned here that Chen was leading the cultists as their general – only evil again because of the crystal. Once he lantern was broken, he was freed and is currently with the ninja.

With the growing tensions within Ninjago and within the ninja team – things are difficult. Within the team because not everyone is willing to trust Yang. Skylor, Cole, Martin and Zane all don’t trust Yang. Kai, Nya, and Jay only trust Yang because Garmadon and Wu do. The ninja are very split.

Zane begins sneaking off around this time as well. None of the ninja notice this.

Then, while Zane is gone, the ninja are attacked in their own base by the Shadow Ninja. With the intent to kill the ninja alongside everyone else there, he attacks wildly. He nearly kills Skylor, luckily though, someone blocks his attack. Chen. He sacrifices himself to protect his daughter and dies of his wounds. Martin and the Shadow Ninja clash, his light against his darkness.

The Shadow Ninja defeats each of the ninja and now with victory in his sights, he reveals his identity at long last: Jax Rink. PLANNED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING FOLKS. Rink is bested however, by Yang using the Yin Blade. He disappears and so does Skylor, heart broken by loss of her last family member.

The next day, Cole continues to inspect the bit of the staff he found when Yang spots it. Cole tries to hide it from the Sensei, but he takes it and understands what it is. A weapon. Its believed by the Sensei’s that it was broken into three pieces by the FSM himself and scattered across Ninjago and can only repaired by either a Sensei or someone deemed worthy by the FSM to be a Sensei. So immediately, Yang gives this information to the rest of the Ninja and all heads turn to Martin and Lloyd.

The group travel to the Dojo ruins and the temple of Light as two places to find the remaining two pieces. They search for days but find nothing.

Then Cole has a terrible idea: “what if its in the villain nation?”

So the ninja launch a suicide mission to the villain nation, where they are caught, by a Nindroid. General Scorpio (remember him, said he’d be important later). Scorpio tells them that he’d not reveal their arrival in the nation if they did something for him: Kill Cryptor. Cryptor has let his hatred of the ninja blind him and is acting like a corrupt leader. Many of the Nindroids that exist in the nation were built newly or during Zane’s rule meaning they have code similar to his and more empathy. If the ninja were to get rid Cryptor, Scorpio would assume command and help lead his robotic brethren to peace, like the serpentine.

Reluctantly the ninja agree, but they leave because they know they’d have to shoot him from great distance, and the only person they know with such skill and accuracy with a ranged weapon is Skylor.

The ninja find her but are attacked by Anacondrai who want her dead for being a traitor. While the ninja fight, Cole manages to get to Skylor. Cole tries to convince her to come back with them and kill Cryptor – unsuccessfully. However, she says she’d return one on condition: he told her something personal. She’d had her suspicions from as soon as she started dating him, and once he broke up with her; she picked up on it more. She asks him to tell her the truth; is he in love with Martin. If he tells the truth, she’s return, if not, she’ll leave.

Forced without any other option, he admits to her and only her, by whispering it to her: Yes.

Martin and Nya both see this whisper, but they don’t really care. With Skylor on board, the ninja return to the nation to kill Cryptor.

It should be said that the nation is essentially a massive village with some moderate fortifications. Its guessed that the village was there before the nation, and its inhabitants are buried nearby.

Sneaking in again, this time with Scorpio’s help and the help of his fellow Nindroids who want Cryptor disposed. Skylor is able to find a location good enough to take the shot. She fire a crossbow bolt directly into an exposed weak point which instantly cripples his systems and Cryptor’s power systems is damaged beyond repair and he shuts down, essentially he’s dead.

They then ask for Scorpio’s help in finding a piece of the staff and he reports that something was found in a nearby temple of worship which could be what their looking for. Half an hour later they get the staff piece and go back for Skylor. Only to find she’s gone. Cole explains that he ninja days are done, that’s the feeling he got from her when they found her.

When they return to Jamanakai village, Skylor is there packing up her stuff. She explains that all she has left of her father is his business, and she’s neglected that for too long. She loved being a ninja, she loved the friends she’d made, but she didn’t feel cut out for ninja work – but should they ever need her help – she’d be there. And with many tears, she leaves for Ninjago City.

Wu then tries to reattach the two pieces they’ve found, but nothing happens. Then so does Garmadon, then Yang. The pieces simply didn’t connect, despite showing every inclination they would.

Lloyd theorises that they might need all three pieces present for the staff to be repairable.

Wu takes a look at his pocket watch; the time is nearly upon them.

Wu, Jay and Cole depart on a mission to go see Mistaké to see is she could share any insight. Meanwhile, the villain nation has become far more aggressive and provoking for more battles with minor villages nearby.

Yang disappears for a week with the second piece, trying to figure out its secrets.

Then Garmadon remembers wat the third piece was. The Realm Crystal. Unfortunately Yang lost it. He gave it to one of his Nindroid generals before the battle.

“Which one?” Ask the ninja, worried.

“Scorpio”

They’d been tricked, they realize. Cryptor seemed to be the one preventing war, and with him gone, war seems imminent.

The ninja go to confront Scorpio directly and he sends his Nindroids to kill the ninja. Yang reacts with his stone army and the rest of the villain nation take this as a declaration of war.

The ninja and their allies have a massive battle against Pirates, Anacondrai, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, Skeletons and Ghosts (the few that remains). The battle lasts hours and unfortunately, Bitta dies in the fight without any of the ninja knowing. The Serpentine didn’t join in the battle as they happen to quite like the ninja. In the end, Scorpio is defeated, and the ninja reclaim the realm crystal. Wu, Jay and Cole then arrive and inform everyone of the terrible news. The Serpentine arrive to back up the ninja, not realising the fight was over. The terrible news is the pocket watch. There was only a few hours before the rift opens.

Yang demands the other two pieces of the staff so he can repair it. Cole refuses, he has the two pieces – it would be quicker if Yang just gave him the pieces. Yang turns the stone army on the ninja demanding the two pieces – he’s the only one wise enough and strong enough to wield the true power of the staff as a weapon.

Cole calls his bullshit and charges Yang. The two clash and Yang drops the realm crystal, it goes spinning away and the two rush for it. Cole sprints for it and the slower Yang uses Airjitzu. Cole manages to get it and Airjitzu’s away. When he lands, something comes over Cole. His whole body begins to glow gold and the three parts of the staff hover before him and then reform themselves into the staff. With the realm crystal permanently locked into the staff. Cole then uses the staff and begins to fight Yang using the staff to teleport himself all over the place to prevent Yang from attacking him.

It should be said that the crystal on its own takes longer to open a portal and can only open a portal to that exact location in another realm. With the staff, its instantaneous, and can go to any realm and anywhere in said realm, including Ninjago meaning Cole can instantly travel to any part of Ninjago using the staff. Yang’s stone army battle the other ninja and the Serpentine.

Cole’s teleporting is prevented by Yang who predicts his next move and takes the staff for himself. He then tries to teleport using it, but nothing happens. Then Cole snaps his fingers and the staff appears in his hand. The staff is his. He was deemed worthy.

Cole and Yang then fight directly, Yin Blade against Scythe and Cole reveals that the pocket watch was a fake. He’d given the plan to Wu and the time they were away for was because they were getting a pocket watch which was identical down to the scratches forged, just to trick Yang.

Yang then foolishly lashes out in his rage allowing Cole to take the helmet of darkness right of his head and take control of Yang’s army, instantly ending that battle. Cole uses Yang's sloppy attacks to his advantage to be the strongest competitor in the fight. But then Yang plays his trump card, he threatens to reveal the truth to the ninja about Cole, but Cole goads him on and informs him that the ninja already know he's gay. That's not what Yang was talking about - he will loudly inform the ninja exactly who Cole is in love with. Cole pauses, but them steels himself and bets Yang. So Yang tells the entire ninja team that Cole is in love with Martin. Everyone is shocked, except for Cole who is far beyond Yang's leverage. He loves Martin too much to let that love prevent him from being a ninja. Cole and Yang then shoot up into the air with Airjitzu where they have their final fight and Cole lands a solid earth punch directly at Yang’s core, surrounding his fist in deep stone as he does so: instantly destroying Yang.

It was over. At long last there was peace. But again, not without cost. Zane was severely damaged but before shutting down, he reveals why he was sneaking off. He was secretly rebuilding the real Zane out of what remains of him. This means his memory drive isn’t exactly perfect, but they could just use his. Echo-Zane then dies.

They activate the new Zane, but instead of giving him Echo-Zane’s memory drive, they keep his head intact and put it in a memorial to him in Jamanakai village.

Wu takes one last look at the real pocket watch and to an estimate, three years.

Ages:

  * Kai: 27
  * Cole: 31
  * Jay: 27
  * Nya: 22
  * Lloyd: 24
  * Martin: 25
  * Skylor: 24
  * Eco-Zane: 61




	21. Hands of Time

Season 17: Hands of Time.

Three years after the previous season.

Jay made a new suit for Cole which were supposed to look more Sensei like – despite him not wanting to be or be called a Sensei. But the style was so good he decided to make everyone suits like that. However the ninja are thrown into confusion as in the middle of designing a new vehicle, Jay collapses. They take him to hospital and discover that something out his elemental powers and the injuries he’s sustained over the years is hurting him. The doctors do say that there is nothing fatal about what’s happening to him and so long as he gets rest and doesn’t do anything extremely strenuous for a while he should make a full recovery.

So obviously, the plot then kicks in.

Wu disappears after telling the ninja he was going to visit an old friend. Garmadon by this time had returned to Misako and was living happily with her in their old temple. Over the previous three years, the ninja have been reconstructing Ninjago after the damage that Yang and Yang did to it. The ninja have also been acting as ambassadors between Ninjago and the villain nation which by now has basically integrated with main society. Well the Serpentine have. The pirates just became actually pirates of the sea, but some did become normal people. The Nindroids did have a more difficult time though, thanks to Jay and Nya, Cryptor was rebuilt (better and a bit more like Zane) to help wit the process. The helmet of darkness was lost shortly after the battle, though this didn’t worry the ninja as Martin was slowly getting his powers back and soon he’d be able to instantly stop the army should it become an issue again. Also Cole is still in love with Martin.

Anyway plot. Obviously Wu goes to the dojo and fights Acronix. Cole notices the pocket watch back at base and notices its stopped.

The ninja rush to Wu’s location and watch him seize the first Time-Blade and time punch Wu.

Back at base, Wu explains that when he was younger, during the battle against Acronix and Krux, he was hit with another time punch – this is the reason he is so much older than Garmadon. The second punch increased his aging even more and he’s unsure what would become of him. Zane believes that given that this is elemental power, there will be limits, Zane believes that Wu will continue to age up until a single point where in he’d either de-age back to the point he started at slowly or stop aging faster then. Either way, Lloyd wants to undo this before anything bad happens. BtB, Cole has deconstructed the staff by this point, as obviously he doesn’t want to be a sensei.

Acronix decides his next plan is to find his brother. Wu explains to the ninja that Acronix had a brother who was separated from him when he fell into the time gate. Krux was given a special tea by Mistaké to wipe his memories and they gave him a new identity. He imagines that Acronix would go looking for him, so he sends the ninja to go find Dr Saunders. They try to hold off Acronix and keep Saunders from him because they believe that if Acronix touches him, he might get his memories back. They try in vain but Acronix gets to his brother and surely enough, when he touches Saunders, Krux returns. The two vanish using the time blade and hours later, they get an alert that their base was attacked. Wu was kidnapped and the Realm Crystal was stolen.

Krux opens a gateway to the Vermillion Realm and the army of snakes come out. He knows that the Vermillion once invaded Ninjago, but their queen was turned to stone in Ninjago and the Vermillion were banished to an empty realm. He tells them where the queen is and promises to help them get their queen back if they only swear loyalty to them. The Vermillion state their partnership, but no loyalty – if the queen becomes loyal to them, so do the Vermillion.

The ninja use the falcon and spot the army of snakes marching and Nya finds a book on Vermillion which tells about the queen and her location. Both sides rush to the queen. Meanwhile Jay is left behind after collapsing again.

A battle between both factions breaks out at the site of the queen and the ninja are vastly outnumbered by the thousands of serpents. All hope seems lost, then Nya’s Samurai X mech arrives with some strange man inside it wearing a modified version of her armour. He simply acknowledges himself as X. X and the ninja try to fight against the serpents but unfortunately the queen is woken up and the ninja and X are forced to retreat.

When the ninja return to base to inspect what happened to the Samurai X equipment, they find it all gone and an injured Jay in the storage room. Nya is outraged, not only that her stuff was stolen but that her boyfriend, who was already injured, was attacked.

The ninja then have several clashes with the Vermillion who are stealing all metal across Ninjago but also keep running into X who is mostly there before the ninja and saves the day. Nya now knows what the ninja felt like when she was the mysterious samurai.

Eventually the ninja notice not only are the Vermillion stealing metal, but people. Builders, engineers, scientists, architects.

Then, the second time-blade appeared. Slow down time.

The ninja and Vermillion rush to get it and encounter X who steals the blade from both groups claiming that the ninja are too foolish and childish to be allowed such a powerful weapon. So the ninja combine their powers and use them on X and the time blade, instantly destroying it. X sees that such a thing is possible and reveals the stop time blade, which he collected some time previously. The ninja destroy it and X departs but Zane and Cole follow him. They then corner him and try to force him to reveal his identity, but he overpowers them and escapes, however, then Nya is able to catch him in a net.

Zane forces the helmet off the samurai and reveal that X is Jay. BAM PLOT TWIST.

Except its not Jay he looks exactly like Jay, but the voice is deeper, and his eyes are clouded, and he doesn’t respond to the name X.

Nya tells base to check on Jay and when they discover he’s not there, Zane realises what’s happened. Somehow, the battle three years ago and its extensive use of elemental powers resulted in Jay reactivating the part of his brain that contained his split personality, Leo. Except given that Leo and Jay became one which destroyed Leo. Leo has no name, memories, or sense of who he once was. He is told all of this, but it doesn’t make sense to him, though upon seeing all the photos of him in the ninja base, he feels as though he can trust the ninja, so he explains his origins. He awoke in front of the Samurai X suit and saw the X which he used as his name. He saw the alert that there was trouble and suddenly felt the need to help so he got in the suit.

He explained that red didn’t feel like his colour, so he repainted everything blue.

With this sorted, X then tries to connect with his Jay side, and Jay with his X side.

It should be noted that X, unlike Leo, is just a more serious and sarcastic Jay.

The Vermillion report to Acronix and Krux that the two time-blades were destroyed, and they notice their powers of the corresponding blades had returned, however their plan would not work without the blades so they decide that their next goal would be to find someone who could re-forge the blades of Chrono-Steel. However, only two blacksmiths in history were ever able to do this. So without option, their goal is to create a rift in time to bring forth, Kai and Nya’s parents from the past.

But hang on, hang on. Maya is in the present now as Bansha. Yes, but only the ninja know she’s Maya. If Saunders didn’t know, Krux doesn’t.

Anyway, the time twins decide their best bet is the mythical sword of time. They find the temple of the sword and use it in their swamp base bring the blacksmith shop from the past (moments before they were supposed to die) into the present. But they did something special with the blade, they copied the exact elements and brought them to the present as so not to disrupt the timeline by removing elements.

They force Maya and Ray to reforge the blades and they then trap their powers in the blades. With no further use for the blacksmiths, they let them go, but not before telling them they are dead in this timeline. Crushing their spirits with the knowledge their children grew up alone.

As soon as past Maya arrives in the present, Bansha gets back to the future’d, but she’s ok with it because she understands what’s happening and is happy that her children might get to see their true parents and the real her.

Around a week later Maya and Ray find the ruined Dojo and Garmadon there waiting for them. Their shocked that so much time has passed that Garmadon is an old man now. Given that they were older then him in the original timeline. Garmadon takes them to Jamanakai village where there is a tearful reunion between parent and child. Kai is finally seeing his birth father and stepmother again. Nya is finally seeing her birth mother and stepfather again.

The falcon locates the Vermillion base and Maya and Ray in form the ninja of the final time-blades resting place in the boiling sea. The ninja (Jay included by this point) go to Ignacia to The Four Weapons and there Maya and Ray show off the fusion blade. The reason they don’t have elemental powers anymore. It took all their power to forge the fusion blade and it contains both the elements of fire and water. Surely enough, Nya holds it and is able to use Kai’s fire powers as well as her water ones.

Ray informs them that only the fusion dragon of fire and water (opposite elements so their elemental dragons can’t mix, unlike electricity and water) can safely dive to the bottom of the boiling sea to retrieve the time blade of reversal. Ray also explains that the blade should be able to undo the effects of the time punch.

It should be mentioned that there is a lot of comedic stuff that goes on with the vermillion and Acronix and Krux which is being omitted because it’s not plot related.

It should also be said that after Cole’s true feelings were revealed, Martin and his relationship became awkward. Martin didn’t think he was gay and after all, he’d dated Skylor. However, during the events of the season Nya, inspired by Cole, decides to come out as well. Admitting she’s Bi. Martin then learns Bi is a thing. And over the course of the season Martin and Cole’s relationship fixes itself and then begins to get closer. But Martin is still adamant that he doesn’t like Cole that way.

When Kai and Nya return, they are ambushed by the time twins and the Vermillion who steal the final blade.

With no hope left, the ninja decide to rush for the enemy base, despite the sheer size of the opposing army. But Jay reveals his special plan. Knowing the team was a man down. He rebuilt one. He rebuilt Echo-Zane and the team gives him all the Samurai X gear and Echo-Zane becomes Samurai X.

The team then rushes the Vermillion base.

Meanwhile Acronix and Machia (the queen) get married. It should be said that I came up with this idea before the episode where Krux mocks his brother for finding Machia’s cruelty toward Borg attractive. This is on the pile of the many things over the years I’ve thought of and Lego have done (not necessarily in this series).

Kai finds the sword of time and gives it to his father before him and Nya rescue Wu. As they are doing this, the Iron Doom launches and heads into the past. Using the Fusion Dragon they and Wu follow the Iron Doom through time. The events that happen in the past in the show happen here. On the way back. The ninja fight the time twins on the Iron Doom and manage to knock it out of the time stream and back to the present. Wu is thrown out of the Iron Doom and Kai and Nya try to save him from disappearing in time, but Wu knows that if they save him they’ll get lost, so he (like Morro) sacrifices himself to be lost in time.

Kai and Nya are thrown by Wu and the dragon gets blasted out of the time stream a few months after the Iron Doom’s arrival in the past. They lose focus and therefore control of the dragon as it lands on a building. The building. His parents blacksmith shop. They realise that the bright light Bansha saw, was them arriving from the future/past. They realise they killed their parents.

Then they notice the shocked Young Wu and Garmadon. They explain that they came from the future and to prove it they do Spinjitzu and tell Wu about the pocket watch. Knowing they shouldn’t say anymore they tell them to drink memory tea from Mistaké to forget. However before that, Garmadon speaks alone to Kai. He knows about the evil in his blood that’s turning him evil, he’s scared and wants to know about his future. Kai tells him that there is light in his future, he will become one of the goodest and greatest men in Ninjago, and that his father would be proud. Kai then makes sure to tell Wu to go to the Four Weapons on the exact day of episode 1. It’s very difficult for them not to cry when speaking and looking at Wu. The two then inform the brothers to never speak of this event, and to in from the two children they’d find at the Four Weapons only that their parents had disappeared.

Something to address. If Kai’s father was dead, who took the map off Wu? It was Kai’s uncle in chronicles, not his father.

The stepsiblings return to the present where the Iron Doom lays, half collapsed. They inform everyone what happened to Wu and Garmadon apologises that they now know the truth, acknowledging the look on their faces when they return. Ray uses the sword of time on Krux to return Saunders and seal away the Krux personality. Acronix and Saunders awake, but when Acronix finds out what’s happened he takes the Iron Doom and runs away. Machia is also dead so he’s very angry. To kill a Vermillion, you have to kill a particular serpent within them which is sort of like the queen of the hive serpent, this shuts down and kills all the other snakes in that Vermillion – killing it. Nya did this to Machia.

Acronix brings the Iron Doom to the Dojo where he uses the time blades to open a rift using the already existing tear damage in time (two time-gates have opened here). Now it should be said that reversal and fast forward are no longer attached as the ninja were in the process of removing the time blades when Acronix took the Iron Doom.

The rift closes behind them and the ninja try to use the reversal blade to undo it, but the residual tachyon particles from the rift are preventing it. Suddenly something comes over Kai and he uses the sword of time and re-opens the rift, but no one knows how. Saunders explains, thanks to Krux’s knowledge of time, that if the sword of time touches the floor of the rift, it will collapse and close. Only the ninja go through. Inside is an empty white void. They see the Iron Doom and ahead of them. They ninja manage to catch up with it and try to damage the time drive but it’s still functional. During the fight with Iron Doom, Kai drops the sword for just a second. Then the floor of the void begins collapsing. The ninja flee as the Iron Doom plummets into the darkness below the white floor. The floor beneath Cole collapses but luckily Martin catches Cole’s hand to stop him from falling and tell him he’ll never let go. Then they look each other deep in their eyes, before the Iron Doom rises out of the void, its time drive fully charged ready to time travel. Cole realises that someone will have to stay behind to stop it from time traveling. He sees the damage to the time drive and knows that if he could hit it with an earth punch, it would be destroyed. So he turns to Martin and kisses him on the lips, it may only have lasted a few milliseconds, but this revealed fully to Martin the true feelings he’d been repressing. He loved Cole too. Cole then pushes himself from Martin’s grasp and lands a solid earth punch and punches a hole through the Iron Doom and Cole and Acronix plummet into the darkness. Kai and Nya drag Martin back through the rift and it closes. Cole was dead.

They have a funeral for their would-be Sensei and build a statue of him. The whole of Ninjago morns his death, except for one man, not because he wasn’t sad – god no, he’s devastated, but because he refuses to admit Cole was dead. Martin.

Around a month later, Martin leaves taking the time blades and Sword of Time with him, devoted to finding a way to reopen the rift or die trying. The other ninja tried to stop him, but without success. Soon their attention is distracted by a grey suited vigilante ninja who earned the name the Phantom Ninja

But so ends The Hands of Time. So ends Cole.

 

Ages:

  * Kai: 30
  * Cole: 34
  * Zane: 2
  * Jay: 30
  * Nya: 25
  * Lloyd: 27
  * Martin: 28
  * Eco-Zane: 64



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its the same Sword of Time from the New World Saga, I got the idea from Chronicles


	22. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, follow my tumblr - I occasionally post things about stories there and I post/repost a lot of ninjago there as well.  
> https://ninjaman2.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little note about this season; I came up with this the moment I originally ended Hands of Time back a few years ago now, and the following day I'd ended it. I don't know why it happened, I just suddenly decided THIS and then this became a thing, and personally it contains one of the best moments in Ninjago Chronicles I've come up with. Despite it being a short season and short creative process - this is one of the most important seasons of Chronicles as it introduces a critical plot character. I'll say no more and let you guys read.

Season 18: Lost Time.

  
So before we begin, given I’ve kinda just introduced sexualities properly into the franchise, I should openly state what the team’s is. Baring in mind that the team does grow in the next couple of seasons, so this is only the list of the current ninja’s sexualities. I’m including Skylor because she still appears from time to time.  
• Cole: Gay  
• Kai: Straight  
• Nya: Openly Bisexual  
• Jay: Closet Bisexual (He thinks he’s straight)  
• Skylor: Pansexual  
• Zane: A robot (capable of loving all)  
• Lloyd: Straight  
• Martin: Openly Bisexual  
Also, I may have made a small mistake. I think it was in the Departed season, I believe I said Martin now has blue eyes instead of gold – that was wrong, his eyes are still gold and you’ll see why.

  
Now then, on with the plot.

  
So the phantom ninja, he’s earned that title from the ninja given his illusiveness. The only reason they know he’s a human in a grey ninja suit is from the few eye witness accounts. The reason they have a problem with the phantom ninja is because he’s killing. But wait, the ninja kill – so why is this an issue?  
The ninja kill threats. Armies and monsters that threaten the safety of Ninjago, and with permission and no other option. The phantom ninja is publicly executing criminals in brutal ways, even simple pickpockets or bank robbers. The majority of the ninja have no clue who the phantom ninja is, but Kai has a suspicion.  
Around one day after Martin left, the phantom ninja appeared. But not only that, one detail in all eyewitness accounts point out that the phantom ninja has golden eyes. Now Kai only knows three people to have golden eyes. Lloyd (when he had the golden power), Wu, and Martin. Yep, Kai believes Martin has rebelled from the ninja after they gave up on Cole and has now turned to the bad side.

  
The rest of the ninja, especially Nya, have a thousand reasons not to believe this and one of them comes in the form of the Destiny’s Shadow, which Martin stole and has been riding around Ninjago on. Its tracker has reported him nowhere near any of the PN’s (doing that so I don’t have to say the name every single time) sightings.

  
Side note. The ninja’s suits this season are the Airjitzu elemental forms from the Airjitzu launcher sets and that one set from DOTD, but without the elemental faces (normal faces). Martin’s suit is almost identical to Lloyd’s except with symbols of dragons and light rather than green. The colour is also gold instead of green and the black parts are white. The ninja also have the same black amour pieces from last season (Martin’s are gold).

  
I should also address what Martin is doing. To be honest. There is a complete blank spot in this point of the story. I legit never came up with what happens here, I tried to when it came to actually writing this, but with all honesty – I got nothing. All I’ve got is that Martin was travelling across Ninjago going to ruins and ancient libraries looking for something which can tell him or help him reopen the closed rift. If anyone of you readers have an idea for something to happen here, send a message my way and if I feel it fits then it might find its way into being canon.  
Eventually after like two months, he’s found basically nothing other than paintings and statues that from ancient times that depict several of the ninja’s fights. Because of this he’s extremely angry with not only himself but the rest of the world. At that moment of unbridled rage, he was holding the sword of time. In the midst of the cloud of rage in his mind, was a single clear point – wanting to see Cole. His full body and soul was being poured into the blade while his mind races and suddenly a blinding white light shoots out of the blade slightly in front of him and the sky before him shatters like glass and opens, revealing a white void, populated only by Cole. Cole looks exhausted, like he’d been fighting for hours. Cole spots the new light and turns to see Martin. They try to call out to each other and speak to each other, but neither makes a sound audible to the other.  
Cole bodily looks identical to how he did when the two parted in the last season, however, he is dressed in a new set of robes. The black and white robes Wu had at the start of Ninjago (that were brought back for legacy). They were said to be the robes of the First Spinjitzu Master and so Cole appearing in them and having control over the staff of the FSM are a pretty clear message of his destiny.  
Then just as suddenly as he appeared, Martin saw another figure, Acronix. The time twin seemed to be more powerful than before – based on how he was overpowering Cole and as soon as Cole is knocked out of Martin’s line of sight, the rift fades and Cole vanishes again. Martin tries to figure out what had happened, and he realises he is only a few miles away from the ruins of the dojo. Martin theorises that somehow his powers connected with the sword and due to his closeness with the rift original location, he was able to force open a mini rift, but he was unable to sustain it. If he put more effort and passion into it, then it might work. But the strength of Acronix now was worrying – if he could convince the team though, he might be able to defeat Acronix and free Cole.

  
Martin lands and decides to make camp, but when he does: he gets and interesting visitor. The Phantom Ninja. The PN explains that his plan won’t work. He suggests giving up, if he continues along the path he’s on – he’ll bring pain to himself and those he loves. The PN then disappears leaving Martin alone with his thoughts.  
Meanwhile with the ninja. Kai and X hatch an elaborate plan to catch the PN. It fails. So they make a new one – this time using a net. This also fails. They try using Jay as bait (like when the team was trying to discover Samurai X’s identity in season 1). Unsurprisingly, this fails. However, when dealing with a bank robbery, the ninja encounter the PN in the act and fight him. Kai continually referred to the PN as Martin throughout the fight, much to the other ninja’s dismay and confusion. However the PN is overpowered by the combined might of the ninja and unmasked, revealing… Martin.

  
Yep, Kai was right. Martin was the Phantom Ninja. But, then how could the PN appear before Martin. Well, Martin arrives just in time to clear up the situation.  
Both men are identical, except for one or two details. PN’s hair is longer, messier, he seems older and has a long and messy scar running down his face next to his right eye.  
Martin explains what he figured out about the strange man. The reason he knew exactly when a crime would happen and when the ninja would show up, where Martin would be and how he is him. The Phantom Ninja is Martin from the future.  
Future Martin explains that the team abandoned him in his time of need, and this disillusioned him from the team and their false justice. He met other individuals abandoned by the world and together they formed their own brotherhood. He unfortunately had to say goodbye when his destiny arrived. A tear in time and space allowed him to travel to his pass and secure the destruction of the ninja before they became a threat to Ninjago. Present Martin refuses to believe this and punches his future self-unconscious. The team then had him over to the authorities where his is carted off to Kryptarium maximum security.  
Present Martin explains to the ninja his experience with Cole and begs them to help him – the team decide that they need to help him now, ever if it doesn’t work, because of the future warning of the PN.

  
They journey to the dojo where Martin manages to open another rift and the ninja enter into the void where Cole and Acronix are battling. After a while they encounter a wounded Cole he doesn’t believe his friends are really here. Cole explains that the void exists on a two-hour loop, every two hours the void resets to exactly how it was when he arrived; this includes its inhabitants. This means that if one were to die, they’d wake up two hours ago. With this in mind, Martin asks the tough question: who died?  
Cole.  
260 times.  
Sometimes he’d escape Acronix, but mostly he died a painful death.  
Acronix had been powered up significantly by the amount of temporal energy in this void, making him unkillable for the black ninja. Acronix then arrives and demonstrates his power by brutalising two of the ninja (not killing them though). Now Cole believes his friends are here, and that they must have a way out.  
The ninja flee back to the void’s entrance but Acronix is not going to let them abandon him in this void and begins his attack. The ninja fight back with Cole and Martin joining together to fight back, Cole having received a sword from the golden ninja. Martin manages to distract Acronix before slicing his ankles with the sword of time and in this moment of weakness, Cole is able to decapitate Acronix.  
Cole: 1  
Acronix: 260  
Knowing that there was only a few minutes until the void resets, the ninja sprint to the rift gateway and escape back into Ninjago where Martin closes the rift.  
Cole and Martin talk, kiss, confess, kiss some more and the team head back to Jamanakai village finally whole again {I’ve written an entire fic about this moment so check it out}.  
However, in their euphoria and celebrations they missed an important message from Kryptarium, the PN never made it there. He had vanished again.

Season 18 (Lost Time)  
• Kai: 31  
• Cole: 35  
• Zane: 3  
• Jay: 31  
• Nya: 26  
• Lloyd: 28  
• Martin: 29  
• Eco-Zane: 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I completely forgot that Dr Saunders was there when the reopened the rift, he doesn't really do much, just a bit of dialogue.
> 
> For the story version of the reunion:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847521


End file.
